Hero Hunters
by Chimichanga lover
Summary: Inspired by the anime My Hero Academia but not a crossover. Every human in supernatural has superpowers and it all stems from a crossroads deal one of Sam and Deans ancestors made that changed the course of human history. Sam and dean will still fight monsters and demons but will also work as bounty hunters and hunt those who misuse their gifts as well kick demon ass. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** **The first chapter takes place in the past to tell why the world is the way it is. The main story will take place in the present and be about Sam and Dean. Also before I start the chapter I want to say that while this is a Supernatural fan fiction it was at least in part inspired by the anime My Hero Academia it is not a crossover because it doesn't share any of its character, places, and even the origin of superpowers is different so as stated already while it's inspired by My Hero Academia it isn't a crossover.**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. _line means scene change, ( _memories_ ), " **supernatural creature speaking"**

 **I do not own supernatural (or My Hero Academia just to be safe)**

 **chapter start**

* * *

 **New York City, June 1938**

It was a bright and sunny day in New York city and in a certain class room there was a certain child who on that day would change the course of human history forever. His name was Johnny and he was 10 years old and in the fourth grade. He had blond hair, green eyes, and light skin. He was in his math class listening to his math teacher blather on when he decided that reading the comic book he had bought on his way to school would be far more interesting.

He was initially worried about his teacher seeing him not paying attention but when he look up at the teacher he saw that she was to engrossed in her lecture to notice anything else. So he reached into his backpack and pull out the Action Comics #1 he had bought on the way to school. After pulling it out he look at the cover and when he did right there on the on the front page he saw superman lifting a car over his head. He then dove right into his comic book and as he read it he found himself amazed at this superman about his powers and the amazing things he could do and his adventures. But what inspired the boy so much wasn't just his powers it was his honor his bravery that despite having strength he never abused it and always tried to help others. The man of steel was the epitome of what Johnny wanted to be. Where the boy was cowardly and weak the man of steel was brave and strong. Where the boy was pick on and looked down on superman was admired and beloved. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp pain at the back of his head.

He looked behind him to see what had hit him and saw a pencil laying on the floor, sadly he didn't need to look behind him to know that the boys behind him had shot it at him with a rubber band. He looked back at them and saw Bill and his lackeys pointing and laughing at his discomfort. He tried to ignore them like he usually did so he could return to his reading. However they continued to harass him for the rest of the class.

Finally a sharp ringing was heard throughout the class signifying the end of class and the beginning of lunch.

"All right all right you're all dismissed for lunch" said the teacher. And so the class all started gathering up their things and head outside to eat lunch and play. And so Johnny put his comic book back in his bag followed his classmates out the door. He walk down the hallway thinking about how he would spend his lunch hour. (well I guess I'll just eat my lunch then finish reading my comic book till my next class starts) thought the boy.

And so Johnny made his way down the hall till he reach the playground where he normally ate his lunch. He walk over to the fence and open his lunch box and pulled out the sandwich his mother had made him this morning and dug right into his lunch. Once he had finished his lunch he gathered up his trash and walked over to the trash can threw it away. He them made his way back over to the fence and pulled out his comic book. But before he could really dive into it he heard a commotion and saw Bill the school bully picking on Ethan.

Now Bill was 12 and very big for his age in fact he was the biggest kid in school and he knew it. Bill was light skinned, had brown eyes, and short curly red hair. Bill knew he was bigger and stronger than all the other kids and had learned from an early age that he could use his size to intimidate others and get his way. The worst part was that Bill absolutely loved picking on those weaker than him so he could make himself feel superior. Ethan on the other hand was the polar opposite of Bill he was small for his age and was crippled from when he was very young thanks to an accident he had. Ethan was on crutches had olive skin, brown eyes, and dark hair.

Johnny tried to ignore it and get back to his comic book but his curiosity got the better of him so put it down to see what was going on.

Bill was standing over Ethan and trying to intimidate him "hand over your lunch or else" said Bill while getting right in the boy's face.

"but you already have a lunch why do you want mine? Said Ethan in a trembling voice making no effort to hide his fear. After all he was no match for Bill and he knew it.

"Two reasons, One because i'm a growing kid and I need to eat besides it's not like a freak like is you going to get any bigger. And two because I can, after all whats a broken little freak like you gonna do to stop me." said Bill now just inches from the boys faces.

Johnny saw this and tried to go back to reading his comic book all the while trying to ignore the whole thing. But he couldn't stop his thoughts from flowing. (I'd like to help the kid but Bill would kill me) he thought to himself and tried to get back to reading his comic book but his thoughts kept interrupting his reading (i'm sure someone else will step in to help) he thought to himself even though he knew that wasn't going to happen. He took his eyes off his comic book again to watch the scene unfolding before him, now growing concerned for the boy.

"What you think someone is gonna help you freak well I got news for you their not and you wanna know why because i'm bigger than them and they know it, their all cowards and weaklings like you" said Bill raising his voice.

Johnny's concern for the boy was growing and he started desperately looking around for someone to help the boy, someone brave, someone strong, someone like the character in his comic book a superman a hero. And it was then as he was looking around that he realized that no superman was coming to save the day, that Bill was right no one was going to help the boy because he was right they were cowards. But Johnny tried to convince himself otherwise (what can I do Bill is bigger than I am I might get hurt) he thought to himself trying to make excuses for his cowardice. He then looked now at his comic book and saw superman save someone from a mugger and it made him realized he was a coward like Bill said.

[drip]

[drop]

[drip]

[drop]

Johnny heard the sounds of water drops hitting his comic book and when he looking down he realized that they were his tears.

[drip]

[drop]

[drip]

[drop]

Johnny felt deeply ashamed of his cowardice "i'm not a coward" he said trying in vain to convince himself.

[drip]

[drop]

[drip]

[drop]

"I'M NOT A COWARD" he shouted. He then stood up and look over to the Bill and Ethan and that's when he saw something that would finally spur him into action.

"HAND IT OVER FREAK" shouted Bill who then picked Ethan up by the front his shirt lifting him up into the air his crutches falling to the ground.

Johnny then realized that if he wanted the boy to be saved he would have to do it himself a hero wasn't going to swoop down to save the day. No if he wanted a hero then he would have to stand up and BE a hero and save the boy himself. But he was scared and didn't want to do it but then he realized superman would never be so cowardly. So then he dropped his things ran full speed over to the two and shouted at the top of his lungs "PUT HIM DOWN BILL" This definitely got Bill's attention along with the whole school and soon a crowd formed around them.

"And why should I" said Bill

"Because I said so" said Johnny nearly yelling.

"Fine" said Bill dropping Ethan. "I guess someone at this school actually has backbone. But unfortunately for you now I'm gonna have to break it." said Bill who then cracked his knuckles to try in intimidate johnny. "And when I'm done with you I'm gonna finish beating the crap out of your friend here" said Bill.

"No your not in fact your aren't gonna lay a finger on him or anyone else at this school ever again" said Johnny defiantly stepping up to the much larger kid without fear.

"Oh, and why not?" said Bill in a half questioning half mocking tone.

"Because, I'm won't LET YOU" said Johnny.

"THEN JUST TRY AND STOP ME PUNK" shouted Bill as he threw a punch toward Johnny's face. Johnny then Blocked the punch and countered with a powerful counter punch to the much larger boys solar plexus. [Ouch] exclaimed Bill doubling over in pain "YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR THAT ONE PUNK" roared Bill hitting Johnny with a vicious roundhouse kick to his ribs. Johnny was then sent flying to the ground from the force of the kick. But before Johnny could even recover Bill was standing over him with his foot over Johnny's head. Bill was then about to slam his foot down on johnny's head with all his weight, Then Johnny certain he was about to die, closed his eye's.

Johnny laid on the ground in pain waiting for Bill's fat foot to come down and end it for good. Johnny then thought "Well it looks like this is the end and true I might die but at least I can die with pride knowing I finally stood up to that ass hole"

But before Bill could finish bring his foot down he felt a kick to his back and found himself plummeting to the ground and landed in a heap on the ground with a resounding [thud].

Johnny laid there on the ground waiting for the finale pain to come when he heard the loud [thud] and open his eye's to see what had happen.

But he wasn't alone in this, Bill on the ground in pain also looked up to see what had happened.

As they both look up they were shocked to see a girl with long black hair, fair skin, and electric blue eyes standing over Bill with her foot extended signalling she was the one responsible. Then the unknown girl spoke "what is your problem you stupid thug first you pick on a helpless crippled kid then you nearly kill another just for standing up to you just WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU". Then in response Bill quickly got to his feet got in the girl's face "you had better not have been the one who kicked me" he said "and what if I was" the girl responded defiantly. "THEN I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH" he shouted throwing a punch at her face but the girl grabbed his fist turned around and used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder.

Bill's body made a resounding [thud] as it slammed into the ground. And before he could even get back up she delivered a quick kick to the side of his head to knock him out. The crowd stood there in disbelief as this little girl toppled the giant of a boy. The girl reach out her hand to Johnny saying "hi i'm Emma Winchester" while standing there with a smile on her face. Johnny ended up passing out before he could take it.

* * *

Johnny was in a state of total bliss for he felt completely at ease as laid there warm and comfortable. His head felt like it was lying on something warm and soft and a flowery aroma filled his nose as lay there resting (this feels wonderful so this is what heaven feels like I have to say not bad. But it's a shame I won't be able see my friends or family anymore) he thought sadly. His thoughts then shifting to the girl that had tried to save him remembering her smile he thought (damn I would have given anything to meet that girl one more time) he then felt a soft hand brush a stray strand of his hair over his ear causing him to wake from his pleasant dream and when his eyes opened he saw the beautiful face of the girl from earlier "so you're in heaven too, I guess Bill killed both of us" he said still half asleep. "Oh no you're still alive in fact you're in the nurse's office" the girl said as she giggled in amusement . It was then that he realized that the pillow his head was resting on was really her lap and the sweet flowery aroma that he had been smelling was her perfume.

He blushed in embarrassment and quickly sat up and while still blushing he said "what are you doing here" laughing at his embarrassment she said "well of course I would be here I helped carry you here and if you remember I just saved your life". And suddenly the memory of what had happened came rushing back "Oh yeah thanks for that and by the way how in the world did you do that" questioned Johnny. "Well as much as I'd like to explain we have to get back to class" Emma responded. She then helped him up out of the bed "Thanks for the help but before we head back to class I just have some quick questions" said Johnny. "No no no we're already late for our next class but I'll tell you what meet me at the school gate once school gets out and walk me home and you can ask all the questions you want OK"

"All right" he responded then the two of them made their way back to class.

* * *

School had just gotten out and johnny was waiting by the school gate just like Emma had instructed him to. He had no Idea when she would show up so in order to help pass the time he started to remember and go through the day's events. He started by remembering how the fight had started when Bill started to picking on Ethan. Normally he wouldn't have interfered after all he wasn't about to fight the toughest kid in school if the kid being picked on could handle themselves. But Bill being the asshole he was had to go and pick on the only crippled kid in school and that just plain pissed him off. So he stood up to Bill, after all he couldn't live with himself if he had done nothing while someone like Bill picked on someone physically incapable of defending themselves.

"I can't believe Bill beat me that easily I mean all he needed to do was hit me with one kick and I went down like a sack of rocks" he thought in embarrassment and anger. "If Emma hadn't stepped in I'd be a dead man still I can't believe Bill went so far as to try and kill me" he said while thinking aloud. He then remembered the moment Emma took Bill down "I can hardly believe that it's possible for a girl to fight like that" he said continuing to voice his thoughts.

"Hey who are you talking to" an unknown female voice said from behind him. Johnny then turned around quickly in surprise only to realize it was just Emma. "Oh it's you Emma I've been waiting for you" said Johnny. "That's nice but you didn't answer my question who were you talking too?" she asked curiously. "Oh that, I was just talking to myself" said Johnny as he rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, about what?" asked Emma half teasing half curious. "Oh just thinking about that fight today, I still can't believe after finale confronting Bill I got beaten so easily plus I was terrified the whole time I was confronting him I guess in the end he was right I am a weakling and a coward" Johnny answered in a depressed tone of voice.

Suddenly Emma reached out and lightly flicked him in the forehead "ow" he exclaimed "what was that for" he question while rubbing his head where she had flicked him. "For being an idiot" she exclaimed in annoyance. "You're not a coward in fact what you did was brave" explained Emma. "But I was terrified the whole time and I lost the fight" he argued but before he could say anything else she cut him off saying "that's why it was so brave you saw someone in trouble and even though you were terrified and you knew you would probably lose you still took action in spite of it and all for the sake of someone else. That to me is true courage, doing what's right in spite of fear" Emma responded. "So it's OK to be scared" he question and she responded with "of course after all true courage isn't being fearless but doing what's right in spite of it and to tell you the truth not a lot of people would have had the courage to do what you did" Emma said. Then she walk closer to the side walk signaling that it was time to start walking home but before she got to far she said one last thing "besides you didn't fight that kid to win or to look tough you did it to save your friend and you succeeded so in my personal opinion you won" as she started walking home. "come on you said you'd walk home with me right" she said. Oh yeah" exclaimed Johnny suddenly remembering. He then ran to catch up with her.

* * *

The two were in central park having decided to cut threw it to get to Emma's house faster. They were walking down the dirt path through the park when they suddenly came across a crossroads with flowers growing on the sides. Then Emma exclaimed "cool a crossroads" and then Johnny asked "what kind of flowers are those" "oh those are yarrow flowers their used for summoning rituals" Emma exclaimed in a know it all tone but then quickly shut up when she realized she shouldn't have said the last part. You see Emma Winchester wasn't like most girls she came from a family of hunters. And what her family hunted sure as hell wasn't deer no what they hunted were monster, ghouls, ghosts, all the thing that go bump in the night which is how she knew that about the flowers. And it was also due to the hunting that she knew that places like this, crossroads especially ones with yarrow flowers growing around it were used to summon crossroads demons and make deals. And it was this knowledge that made her more than a little bit nervous about place's like this and really made her wanted to leave. "How did you know that" Johnny question more than a little bit curious "I-I read it somewhere" she stuttered while lying. "Come on let's go i'll be late if we don't hurry" said Emma trying changing the subject. She then grabbed his hand and start pulling him to walk faster "come on hurry up" she insisted.

* * *

The two had ran together until Emma's house was in sight once she realized that they had gotten away from that place and were almost at her house she slowed down to walk. "Oh I almost forgot to ask" Johnny exclaimed "ask what" Emma asked. "What ever happened to Bill" questioned Johnny curiously. "Oh him well you see after you passed out the teachers took him to the nurse's office like you to see if he was alright and once he woke up and teachers learned what had happened he was suspended for the rest of the weak" she told him

They had then reach the front door of her house and she asked "hey do you want to spend the rest of the day together at the movies with me". "Sure why not" he responded. She then said "then come inside and wait while I get ready" she then proceeded to open the door and gesture for him to come inside. And so he did and he waited in her living room while she got dressed and ready up stairs. And it was then when he was sitting on the coach that he spotted it, an old worn leather bound book sitting in the chair Emma had told him was her dad's when showing him around the house.

The house itself was simply a gorgeous, a white two story Victorian style home over thirty years old with polished wood floors and marble counters. When he had initially seen the home he had ask if her family was wealthy but she dismissed him saying the home had simply been in her family for generations. And by the looks of it so had the book he was staring at right now.

(Should I read it) Johnny thought to himself as curiosity filling him to the brim (no no no that would be an invasion of her family's privacy) he told himself trying to stop his overwhelming curiosity. But in the end his curiosity won out over his manners and he rushed over to it brought it over to the cough where it he had been sitting and open the thick ancient looking leather bound covers. And started reading and what he found inside amazed him, it describe all manner of monsters and magics how to find creatures and how to kill them. And Johnny fascinated continued to read on until he found a page he felt was particularly interesting. It describe something called a crossroads demon and how they could make deals to grant any wish the book also described how to summon them first you needed to find a cross roads preferable one with yarrow flowers nearby although the yarrow flowers weren't strictly necessary but they did help. Next the summoner needed to bury a box containing a picture of the human seeking to make a deal along with the bone of a black cat or milk from a black cow, and graveyard dirt in the center of the crossroads. While reading this he couldn't help but think about how Emma had known about yarrow flowers at the crossroads they passed in the park earlier (so this is how she knew no wonder she was so nervous) thought Johnny. He continued to read the page which had begun to describe what had to be given up in exchange but before he got the chances to read that part he heard Emma coming down the stairs. (Oh crap if Emma finds out I read this she'll be pissed) he thought to himself mental panicking. So not wanting to to get yell at he quickly shot up from his seat on the coach grabbed the book placed it back where he found it and sat back down as fast as possible.

"So ready to go" said Emma having fully descended the stairs. He looked at her and he had to say she looked gorgeous Emma and changed out of her mundane school clothes and into clothes more fitting for a date. It was simple pink dress with flowers on it. As he looked at her faces he realized she had also put on makeup (so this is what took her so long) he thought. Snapping out of his thoughts he responded "sure ready when you are" and walked up to the door.

But before he got the chance to head out he heard Emma speak "oh darn it I've told dad not to leave this book just laying around" and promptly pick up the book to put it away and as she was doing that she quickly turned to him and said "wait you didn't read it did you" question Emma worry laced in her voice. "no of course not" lied Johnny."Oh good" said Emma in relieve. Having put the book away she said "OK then we can go" and they held hands walk to the movie theater together.

* * *

Having just finished the movie the were getting ready to head home "so you want me to walk you home" asked Johnny "no thanks besides its getting dark and should probably be getting home yourself" said Emma. "are you sure" he question, concerned for her well being. She responded by playfully laughing and saying "did you forget I was the one who to saved you today not the other way around' in a teasing voice. "Oh yeah" said Johnny blushing in embarrassment "well see you tomorrow" she said. And then they both started to make their way home.

* * *

It was about 8:33 at night and Johnny was almost home when he decided to cut threw a back alley to get home faster. (Shit my mom is gonna kill me for being so late) he thought as he made his way threw the back alley. Suddenly he saw three people step in front of the exit and walk toward him "shit" he swore as he recognized exactly who these people were. It was Bill and his two lackeys, and as he looked at Bill he saw that he was sporting a big bruise on the side of face from where Emma had kicked him in the head to knock him out. He was with the two other boys Bill always hung out with. He couldn't recall their names as he never talk to them due to the fact that they were always around Bill whom he tries to avoided as much as possible. They both were about as tall a Johnny himself and they both had sand blond hair , dark brown eyes, and light skin. They also both shared the same face this caused Johnny to suspect that they were brothers and the family resemblance pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

"What are you doing here" asked Johnny trying to sound tough even though he was terrified, after all he didn't need to ask in order to know why they were here in fact he knew exactly why they were there.

"Waiting for you of course" said Bill stepping closer to him. "I got suspended from school and to top it all off my dad grounded me for a week when I got home so let's stop with the small talk already because you know exactly why i'm here" said Bill sounding not to pleased.

"Get him boys" commanded Bill and his two thugs rush over and tried to restrain him. Johnny tried resisting but they gang up on him and beat him till he complied and by the end of it Bills thug friends had beaten him into submission and forced him to his knees after that they stood behind him and held his arms so he couldn't run or fight back when Bill got to him.

"Good job boy's" said Bill standing over the now powerless Johnny. Bill then bury his fist into johnny's stomach "That was for hitting me in the stomach in school earlier" Said Bill. Bill then slugged johnny across the face [smack] and he did it again [smack], and gain [smack], and again [smack], and again [smack]. "And what were those for" asked Johnny tauntingly as he spate blood. [clink] After saying that Johnny heard a sound so he looked up to see Bill had pulled out a switchblade. "Oh a smart ass huh. You don't get it do you i'm gonna kill you and then i'm gonna kill that bitch friend of yours next. Then will see if you still think it's so goddamn funny" Bill then proceed to grab johnny's back pack and dump its contents onto the ground "let's see what you've got in here" said Bill as he dumped the bag out. Bill then spotted the comic book and picked it up "oh now I get why you pulled that crap at school today it's because you've been reading this comic book shit and its got you thinking you're a hero" said Bill who proceed to throw the comic book on the ground and grind it with his foot". "STOP IT" shouted Johnny "or what you'll use your heat vision on me. Oh please i'm doing you a favor by getting rid of this crap it's got thinking your invincible" said Bill. He then grabbed the bat that one of the goons holding him had brought with them "well then mister hero lets see just how invincible you really are" said Bill menacingly.

Bill had the bat raised over johnny's arm and then the goon hold his arm pulled his arm out tighter so Bill could break it. "All this for a cripple, well Johnny it's a good thing you like cripples so much because you're gonna be one when i'm done with you" Bill laughed with a psychotic look on his face. Johnny's eye's widen in terror "Please Bill don't" he begged. "What's wrong scared mister hero" taunted Bill. Johnny then closed his eyes in terror as Bill raised his bat to break johnny's arm (he's really gonna do it" thought Johnny in terror.

But as Bill was about to bring the bat down he and Johnny heard a voice shout. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING". Johnny sat there waiting for the pain to come when he heard the shout he open his eyes and saw a policeman running toward them. Bill and his goons having heard the policeman's shout looked over to see the police officer running toward them.

Seeing this they dropped Johnny and ran off. "Thank god" said Johnny. "Here kid" said the officer offering Johnny his hand and helping him to his feet. "Thanks officer" said Johnny "no problem just doing my job bye the way do you want me to take you to the hospital" asked the officer in concern. "no it's fine they just roughed me up a bit i'm fine and my house is just down the road" he said "well if you're sure then be safe and have a nice night"

* * *

Johnny had just arrived home and not wanting his mother to see his bruises and fuse over them and yell at him for fighting and being late he hurried up stairs before she got chance to see his face "sorry i'm late mom class ran later than usual and on the walk home I lost track of time" he shouted down to her what he knew was a complete lie. "OK then but no dinner for being late so go straight to bed" she shouted up the stairs to him. "OK mom love you good night" he shouted back down to her. He then laid down in bed tried to go to sleep but as he laid there Bill's words echoed in his head ( _or what you'll use your heat vision on me_ ) he tried to ignore it but they kept coming ( _well then mister hero lets see how invincible you really are_ ). It was then that he thought (if I really did have superpowers I'd show him) he quickly dismissed the thought saying to himself "that's impossible" but then (wait a minute that book at Emma's house said something about crossroads demon granting wishes). He tried to push those thoughts out of his head and go to sleep but he couldn't and he ended up laying there for about an hour before he steeled his resolve to do it.

He got out of bed and as quietly as possible set out to gather the necessary materials for summoning the crossroads demon. He would need a box to bury the materials in, graveyard dirt, the bone from a black cat, and a picture of the person wanting to make the deal. (The box, the picture, and the graveyard dirt are easy to get but where am I gonna get the bone of a black cat) he thought. Then he remembered that his neighbors owned a black cat that died three years ago (but where did they bury it, oh yeah now I remember they buried it in their garden) he thought. He then grabbed his backpack and emptied it out and grabbed the box he kept his baseball cards in and the picture of himself his mom had taken of him on his birth day last year off of his dresser.

Then as quietly as possible he snuck downstairs to grab a jar to put the graveyard dirt in but all he could find was an old jelly jar his mom used to hold pens. So he dumped the pens out grabbed the lid and jar then put them in his backpack. But before he could head out to get the finale ingredients he would need a shovel to dig up the cat, get the dirt, and to bury everything. So he snuck into the garage and grabbed a hand shovel and snuck out the back door.

Johnny then hopped over his neighbor's fence then circle around their house listening for sounds and looking to see if any lights were on, if was going to do this he wanted to be sure his neighbors were asleep and wouldn't catch him (my god would that be a hard one to explain) he thought. After he was sure that they were asleep he went to their garden where he had seen them bury the cat. After finding the spot where he had seen them bury the cat he used the hand shovel to dig it up and after about a minute of digging he found it. (thankfully the cat is just bones now if it still had any flesh on it I probably puke) he thought. As soon as he had finished unearthing it he quickly grabbed a leg bone and started filling in the hole in a rush wanting to get this task over with as quickly as possible. Then as quietly and as quickly as possible he hopped over the fence back into his yard. He then started to make his way under the cover of night to the graveyard down the road.

* * *

It was now about 10:35 at night and Johnny was in the middle of the graveyard digging a hole with the hand shove and after he had clearer away the grass he reached into his backpack and pulled out the jar. He then took a big scoop of dirt with the hand shovel and poured it into the jar, after that was done he put the lid on it on put it into his bag. (Alright I have all the ingredients so according to the book now I just need a crossroads) he thought then he remember him and Emma passed a crossroads with yarrow flowers around it in central park (that place will be perfect) he thought. He then began the long walk to the crossroads he had seen in the park.

"I wonder if this is really a good idea" Johnny asked himself aloud (I've already gather all the ingredients and i'm already on my way its bit to late to be having second thoughts) he thought to himself trying to convince himself to go through with it. But as he walk threw the dark and now abandoned park he found himself starting to get scared but he continued to push on threw till he had reached the center of the crossroads it now being around 11:53 at night nearly midnight. And as he stood there at the center of the crossroads he felt himself begin to fill with dread and he even began to think about turning back but he kept telling himself no it's too late to back out now. And so he walk to the center of the crossroad and began digging the hole and once he decided it was deep enough he pulled the box out of his backpack and began to place the ingredients in the box first he place the black cat bone in, then the jar of graveyard dirt, and finale he place the picture of himself into the box he then closed the lid and placed the box into the hole. And after hesitating for a second he cover up the hole.

After waiting around for about a minute Johnny gave a sigh of relief and said "well I guess it didn't work after all"

" **Oh it work all right"** a soft feminine voice said from behind him causing Johnny to give out a shout a surprise. Turning around he saw what appeared to be gorgeous 20 something of a women with long black hair, soft chocolate eyes, and ruby red lips. Upon seeing the unknown woman he thought (who is this women I could have sworn I was the only one at this park when I was walking around earlier) but all he said was "who are you and what are you doing here". With a fake but convincing smile she said " **my name is unimportant but as for why i'm here, well you are the one who someone me so you already know the answer to that" "** I summoned a demon not a pretty young girl" Johnny responded refusing to believe that this women was actually a demon. " **Well then if you need convincing i'm the real deal then alright"** and with that the woman closed her eyes and when she opened them they were a solid deep crimson and not just the iris or pupil either her entire eye including the whites of it were solid crimson. Then she blinked and they were back to normal. (Well i'm official freaked the fuck out) thought Johnny now considering making a break for it (no Johnny no this is why you came here just suck it up and ask) thought Johnny admonishing himself for his cowardliness. "So demons are real huh" said Johnny casually. " **Y** **ou had better not have summoned me here just to confirm that"** responded the demon. "No I summon you here because I want to make a deal" said Johnny with a little more confidence in his voice. ' **Well that's what I do kiddo"** said the demon. "Before we do this I want to know if you can grant any wish no matter how impossible" ask Johnny. " **Anything you want kiddo once a deal is struck I can do anything, I can warp the very fabric of reality to grant it so yes anything goes"** said the demon and before Johnny could even respond the demon continued " **but before we make a deal there are a few things I must explain first being when the bill comes due which is in ten years if we do indeed make a deal"** "bill, OK alright how much will it cost me, a thousand dollars, ten thousand dollars either way i'm sure I can make that much in ten years to pay you". The demon simply laughed in response. " **M** **oney, oh please kiddo you can keep your money what I want isn't your money no what I want is something a bit more personal"** said the demon "and that would be?" question Johnny curious as to what she could possible want from him that was so personal. " **Oh nothing of great value just …. your soul"** said the demon as if it were no big deal.

Johnny sat there mulling it over for a good ten minutes before deciding to take the deal.

'Alright fine let's make a deal, I've been thinking about exactly what I want and have finale decided" " **then speak human, tell me the wish that you would trade your very soul for"** said the demon completely serious all the former flirting and playfulness gone from her voice completely. "Alright then I wish that superpowers were real" " **alright then now all we have to do seal the deal"** said the demon and in response Johnny stuck out his hand and said "alright then let's shake on it" in responses the demon then said " **oh that's not how you seal a deal kiddo"** she then promptly bent down to get to face level with him her lips now just inches from his " **this is how you seal a deal, pucker up kiddo"** and with that she kissed Johnny on the lips and sealed the deal. As Johnny was kissing the demon he had closed his eyes and when he felt her lips leave his he opened then to see that the demon had vanished.

And with that deal the entire course of human history would be irreversible be changed forever for good or bad.

* * *

 **chapter end**

For those of you how are worried the main story will not take place in the past and will center around Sam and Dean


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** **I don't want to interrupt the flow of the story with lengthy explanations on each power so before the start of each chapter I will list the powers that will be used and will mention them the top of the page with full explanations before the start of each chapter.**

 **Rarity: Highly uncommon**

 **Perfect body** : An ability that heightens a person's strength, speed, endurance, agility, and senses as well as other ability's to the very limit of human potential. In addition the ability grants the user an enhanced immune system making them resistant to old age, disease, and poisoning. Keep in mind however that the user isn't immune to these things just resistant. So while the user will grow old slowly only about half as fast as normal people, they aren't immortal. Also worth noting is the fact that this power doesn't grant superhuman physical abilities just peak human ones essentially make them a physically perfect human.

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Inventory** : This power grants the user an extra dimensional storage space where they can store things similar to the inventory found in video games. Time in the inventory dimension doesn't flow meaning items that would otherwise go bad with time like food for example won't while in the inventory space in addition the amount of material stored in the inventory space can't exceed two thousand pounds however this limit can be raise with training. In addition the user can equip and unequip certain items from the inventory spaces instantly allowing the user to change weapons, armors, and clothes in an instant. And finale livings can not be stored in the inventory space.

 **Rarity: Extremely rare**

 **Curse** : An ability that allows the user to place a black skull mark on a person through physical contact, the mark will then kill the individual it was place on after a predetermined amount of time set by the user. Once a curse mark has been placed on someone it is impossible to remove without the aid of the user. Once the mark has been placed on a person it is impossible to save them without removing it. Once the predetermined amount of time set by the user is reach the afflicted dies instantly. Capable of killing anything, even supernatural creatures this is one of the deadliest powers in existence. Also worth noting is the fact that the speed the user can make the mark kill depends on the experience of the user so while the mark of someone who is inexperienced might take days to kill, someone who has mastered the ability can make the mark kill whenever they want even instantly.

 **Rarity: Moderately rare**

 **Miracle Wave** : An ability that grants the user the ability to produce a light based energy capable of healing any injury, illness, or ailment. This energy can also be used to treat pain and can even be used to help cure mental illness and if the user is proficient enough bring back the dead as long as they haven't been dead longer than twelve hours and the body is still in one piece. The body doesn't have to be in good condition but as long as it hasn't been blown to bits or turned ash the deceased can be revived. Although to be able to do this the user would have to have master said ability which usually takes at least twenty years of dedicated training. Additionally the speed with which the user can heal depends on the skill of the user so while is might take an amateur an hour to heal a broken bone a true master of the ability could regenerate entire limbs in mere seconds. The amount of energy that the user possess is limited and the amount they can hold at any one time is dependent on the individual. However with that being said the amount of energy the user can hold can be increased with training, whenever the user heals they have to expend this energy. Extensive use of the energy will result in a energy depletion, the energy recovers with time but takes a week to fully recover once fully exhausted. And finally while this energy can be used to heal both the user and others it is far more difficult for the the user to heal themselves than it is heals others.

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. _line means scene change, ( _memories_ ), **Bold** is important things or supernatural speaking.

Before I start the chapter I want to say that while this is a Supernatural fan fiction it was at least in part inspired by the anime My Hero Academia but with that being said it is not a crossover because it doesn't share any of its character, places, and even the origin of superpowers is different so as stated already while it is inspired by My Hero Academia it isn't a crossover.

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Supernatural (or My Hero Academia just to be safe)**

 **Chapter start**

* * *

At that time in that place when Johnny made that wish it caused a ripple in the river of time that would reverberate throughout time and change the future of mankind forever. You see when Johnny's made the wish " _I wish superpowers were real_ " when making that crossroad deal he made a mistake. What he should have said was "I wish I had superpowers" but what he actually said was "I wish superpowers were real". This miswording would go on to affect not only Johnny but every last man, woman, and child on earth and every single human yet to be born. For due to the vagueness of the wish superpowers did indeed become a reality but it wouldn't be just Johnny who would get them no every single last human on earth would get them.

You see after that day everyone on earth suddenly found themselves with incredible abilities. These superpowers effect on the first generation would be the most important for as it turned out while the first generation who received superpowers may have developed random superpowers. Their descendants powers would not be so random you see funny thing about superpowers is that they are hereditary meaning that those who were blessed with powerful abilities would go on to dominate those whose ancestor got weaker powers. You see the way superpowers work is that when a human is born the power they receive would deepened on their family line. They could only inherit an ability if one of their ancestors also possessed said abilities for example if child wanted super strength to be their power and none of their ancestors had that ability than said child would simply be out of luck. Superpowers also evolved and changed and developed different variations of the same power.

For example the power of flight grants wings to fly with but there are variety of different wings from bat like wings ,to dragon like wings, to angel like wings. With time a large variety of superpowers developed. Another example of variations of the same power would be super strength, you see some would possess ten times normal strength and others one hundred times normal strength yes it seems that not only were their different varieties of powers there were different levels to them .

After super powers first appeared in the world the need for a system to rank them emerged. And so in response the tier system was developed to help fill this need. The system works by comparing a power or variation to the original. For example the first super strength ability only granted the user ten times their natural strength and so ten times super strength is called a tier one power while one hundred times super strength would be a tier 10 super power. Usual a person is only born with one superpower but it's possible for someone to be born with multiple the odds depend on the number of powers. Now while most people have only one power some have two but the odds of having two are one in one hundred and the odds having 3 are one in ten thousand and the odds of having four are one in a million. Every time another power is added it becomes 100 times less likely to occur. So while having a least one super power is guaranteed the odds of having five for example would only be a one in one hundred million. And lastly there are mutations you see while everyone inherits a power from someone down their family line it's not guaranteed to be exactly the same sometimes the powers change and develop differences. An example of this would be child who can use black flames even though the other members of their family only have regular colored fire. The odds of a mutation occurring are about one in a thousand. Another thing worth noting is the fact that people do not develop their powers till they hit puberty. Because some abilities are rarer than others there is also a rarity scale used to rate powers and generally speaking the more powerful the ability the rare it is though is it not always the case.

 **Rarity scale**

Common

Uncommon

Highly uncommon

Slightly rare

Moderately rare

Rare

Extremely rare

Super rare

Ultra rare

Mythical

As it turns out breeding can have an effect on superpowers for example if two people with the same power had a child than the odds of the child having their parents power increased and the strength of it increased as well. For example if two people with ten times super strength a tier one power had a child together the child would have twenty times super strength a tier two power. It is also important to mention that some powers are not ranked on the tier system because of the nature of how they work they not need to be such as the power of flight such a power doesn't have any super powered variations after all flight is flight. But that's not to say such powers aren't good. Because in the end the tier system is just to help differentiate powers that do the same thing but to different degrees such as with powers like super strength, for example tier 1 super strength and tier ten super strength do the same thing just to different extents. But with that being said It's also possible through selective breeding to increase the odds of children developing multiple powers. This has lead to a sort of superpowers arms race with certain countries instituting forced breeding programs to develop the strongest powers and therefore army's. And while such practices were banned in most of the western world because they were widely seen as violations of human rights this hasn't stopped people especially those in countries with tyrannical governments from trying.

The appearance of superpowers had an interesting effect on the world that led to an alternate future, Johnny made his deal in June of 1938 which coincidentally was just a few years before world war ii broke out. Nazi Germany was the first to start militarizing superpowers having conducted test on all the different types of superpowers they select the ones they felt most effective for combat and began drafting citizens with said powers in order train them in the use of said powers for war. After seeing what Germany was doing many other countries quickly followed suit. Most notable among them was America, Britain, Russia and japan. After WWII broke out the these nation started a bloody war unlike anything in human history. Never before in the entire history of war could a single soldier make such a difference in a battle. Men with indestructible body's walking into enemy bases and destroying enemies while their enemies tried in vain to stop them. Others with the power of invisibility found themselves able to enter deeply into enemy territory without fear of being discovered. Men freezing entire regimens of enemy soldiers solid in seconds and others burning whole towns to the ground single handedly with the power of fire manipulation.

It truly was a whole new era of warfare but fortunately just like in the original time line the Allied powers triumphed over the axis but never again would war be fought in the same way again. Which leads us to the current era.

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

 **2005**

* * *

It was around 12:46 AM and the sun's rays had just started to seep through the blinds of the window and into the eyes of one Dean Winchester. (Damn I hate the sun) thought the irritable Winchester not quite willing to get out of the cheap motel bed he was lying on. He laid there trying and failing to go back to sleep for about fifteen minutes before giving up and final dragging himself out of bed.

As he made his way to shower he ended up slipping on one of the many beer bottles that littered the floor of the cheap motel that he was currently staying in. As he was slipping on the bottle he found the world around him slow to a crawl and before he could fall to the ground he jump off the uneven footing and back flipped through the air and landed on his feet with the grace and easy of a cat. "Damn that was a close one thank god for my enhanced senses and reflexes" thought Dean as he made his away to the shower. You see the reason Dean was able to do this is that he had the Perfect Body ability.

After he got to the bathroom he got undressed instantly using his second power Inventory. After he had finished taking a shower he got out and got dress in the same way enjoying the convenience of his second ability. Dean was born fairly lucky having two abilities instead of the usual one. This was rare with only one in one hundred people having two abilities. You see Dean inherited his perfect body ability from his father and his inventory ability from his grandmother. And he was trained in how to use both by his father. You see Dean came from a long line of hunters and one of the things he and his brother Sam were taught how to do was how to properly utilize these powers. From the day their powers first develop they were trained in how to properly use them. Dean had first developed his abilities when he was 11 years old. Even to this day he still remember the words his father had told him on the day he got his ability's ( _always remember dean that these abilities are a gift. A gift meant to help others and the day you abuse them is the day you become no better than the things we hunt) D_ ean sat there remembering his father's words. No not just his fathers but also his grandfather's and his great grandfather's words for you see all Winchesters are give this speech on the day they develop their powers. Before they are taught anything they are told these words.

As he was making his way out the bathroom door he suddenly felt like his head was being slitting open from the epic hangover he had from drinking so much the night before. As he was clutching his head in pain he heard a soft feminine voice from his bed say "are you OK Dean, get back into bed and lay down if you don't feel good". Dean looked back at the bed to see who had said that not remembering who the unknown women in his bed was due to the excessive amount of alcohol he drank the night before. He figured she was a women he had picked up last night at a bar or something and took back to the motel for some fun. Not remembering her name or much of anything from the night before but not wanting to offend her he pretend to remember her.

"OK honey if you say so" said Dean trying to avoid having to us her name which he didn't know. He then got back in bed to lay down as well as get a good look at the woman he had apparently slept with last night. Once he had gotten into the bed he began to take in her appearance and he had to say she was bomb shell she had long flowing auburn hair, bright green eyes, light fair skin, and large D cup breasts. As Dean was busy staring lecherously at her breasts he suddenly heard an annoyed shout from the suddenly irritated female "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME". "Yes" replied Dean lying through his teeth "Oh yeah what did I just say" she ask knowing full well he couldn't answer do to his not hearing her because of his blatant ogling. But before Dean could respond he clutched his head in pain due to his hangover. "Oh my god are you OK" she asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yea just a little hungover" said Dean. "Hungover are you serious with how much you drank last night i'm surprised you aren't dead from alcohol poisoning" responded the women. "That's because my perfect body ability grants me among other things an enhanced tolerance to alcohol and because of this I have to drink a lot more than the average person to get drunk but unfortunately it doesn't spare me from the hangovers" explained Dean. "Then here let me help" said the women as she placed her right hand up to his head. "What are you..." Dean started to ask but before he could finish he suddenly felt all the pain from his hangover start to disappear. As he looked at her he could see that her hand was glowing with a soft pink light. Realizing it must be her ability he sat there and let her finish her work and after a few seconds she finished her work and said "there feel better". As Dean sat there he realized that his hangover was completely gone "that's the miracle wave ability i'm surprised after all that ability is a bit rare" said Dean "it's not that rare besides honestly I would rather have more combat oriented abilities like yours" responded the women.

"You know most people can't guess what my ability is on the first try tell me does someone you know have miracle wave too" she asked curiously. "No but my mother did" responded Dean. "So she's not around anymore did your parents break up or something" pried the women curiously. "No she died in a fire when me and my brother were still young" responded Dean suddenly sounding a little saddened. "Oh i'm so sorry I didn't know" she said apologetically. "No it's OK you didn't know" responded Dean trying to reassure her. "No it's not I shouldn't have been prying in the first place" said the women.

Before the conversation could go any farther dean heard his phone ring "one second" said Dean as he reached for his phone all the while thankful for the break from the uncomfortable conversation. Having reached his phone Dean checked to see who was calling him and once he did he quickly realized the number as his father's. Dean then promptly picked up the phone "dad what the hell I haven't heard from you in days where have you been" demanded Dean over the phone. "Now listen son I've been chasing leads related to the yellow eyed demon. I got some information out of some demons I was interrogating and they told me that a demon possessing a guy named Derek Johnson AKA Dead Touch may have information that could help us hunt the thing down" said John Winchester over the phone. "Wait where are you and why aren't you tracking down this Derek Johnson guy yourself" ask Dean. "Because i'm busy chasing other leads and as to your first question i can't tell you right now so just do as I asked" commanded John Winchester over the phone. Dean tried to respond but he then realized that his father had already hung up the phone. Dean tried to call him back but it kept going to voice mail.

"who was that" asked the girl "oh it was my dad calling me about a job he wants me to do" said Dean "oh what job" asked the woman. "A bounty hunting job, my dad wants me to track down a guy named Derek Johnson" said Dean. In truth it wasn't entirely a lie the Winchesters did do some bounty hunting. It was mostly to help fund their monster hunting and in truth the Winchesters had started hunting humans who misused their gifts on top of monsters. Because in their eyes those who would misuse their gifts were no different from the monsters. And so the Winchesters mostly made a living tracking down dangerous criminals who use their gifts for evil.

"So you're a bounty hunter that's pretty cool hey you know I could help you find this guy my father was a private detective and I learned a thing or to from him" said the girl. "Thanks, and hey this is embarrassing but with all the drinking I did last night I kind of forgot your name" said Dean finally deciding to admit he didn't remember her name or really anything that happened between them night before not that he was going to admit that last part. "Its Sarah and you're welcome" said the girl. "So is there anything else you can tell me about this Derek Johnson guy" she ask. "Just that he's also called Dead Touch" replied Dean. Hey i'm gonna go out and get me some pie will you look into this for me while i'm out" asked Dean. "Pie really pie" Sarah asked about to burst into laughter. "What, pie is awesome" said Dean defending himself. "It's just I wouldn't have thought a tough guy like you would have much of a sweet tooth" said Sarah. "Generally I don't but like I said pie is awesome" exclaimed Dean. "Anyway so can you just do the research while i'm out" said Dean heading out the door. "Sure thing" Sarah said pulling out her laptop and already getting to work.

* * *

Dean was driving down the road in his Impala looking for place to get some pie and after driving for about fifteen minutes he spotted a small diner off the side of the road and decided to check it out. Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the diner got out and locked the door he then walk into the diner and as soon as he walked through the doors an absolutely awesome smell filled his nose. It smell like steak and apple pie. As dean look around he saw that the diner was packed with people all eating contently. After sitting down at the counter Dean was handed a menu from pretty young waitress. After looking through the menu the same waitress as before asked him "are you ready to order". "Yes I would like a rare steak with mushrooms, onions, and bell peppers and a side of mash potatoes and gravy and some apple pie for dessert" said Dean. "Coming right up" said the waitress who then took the order to the chef and went to take other orders. As dean was sitting there he heard something playing on the news on the t.v in the diner that interested him. "Hey could you turn that up" asked Dean.

"Sure thing" said a random employee turning up the volume. Dean watched as a story played on the news. A news anchor was interviewing a woman on TV. "So tell me what happened miss" said the news anchor on t.v. "Well I was in the park walking my dog when I saw a tall man in a trench coat walk up to me and my fiance and he touch my fiance Noah on the shoulder. And then Noah just collapsed I tried to see what was wrong but when I checked his pulse he was dead it was like he just died the instant the man touched him" said the women on t.v now sobbing over the death of her fiance ". "So can you tell me anything else about the man" ask the news anchor. "Well he kept his faces covered so I couldn't see what he look like but as he was approaching us I saw something weird it might have just been my imagination but I could swear his eyes turn black not just the iris or pupil or anything but his whole eyes turned pitch black". "Thank you miss" said the news anchor. "Police believe that the culprit is one Derek Johnson aka Dead Touch. The perpetrator is a dangerous criminal who possess the curse ability a power that lets the user curse people to death and kill with a single touch. He is extremely dangerous and should not be approached. If you have any information regarding this man please contact the police at this number" said the news anchor while the police number flashed on the screen.

Deans attention was broken from the t.v when a voice from behind him said "here's your food" turning around in surprise Dean realized it was just the waitress from earlier. "Oh thanks" said Dean taking his food from the women. "So I noticed you were watching the news just now in fact you seemed totally engrossed in it" said the waitress. Of course Dean was interested it was the guy his dad ordered him to track down not that he was going to tell the waitress that so instead he said "oh I was just surprised by it as all". "Yeah I know what you mean I can't believe someone would misuse their abilities like that" the waitress. "Yeah I know what you mean" said Dean. "Well I got to get back to work it's been nice talking to you" said the waitress who then left to get back to work.

After the waitress had left, Dean proceed to dig into his food all the while continuing to listen to the story playing on the news. After about five minutes Dean finished his meal paid the bill and left a generous tip for the waitress.

After that Dean made his way out the door of the diner and into the front seat of his Impala. He then pulled out of the diners parking lot and started to make his way down the road and back to his motel room.

* * *

After driving for about fifteen minutes he finally reached the motel and pulled into the parking lot of the motel. After finding a parking spot Dean parked the Impala and got out of the car. He then locked the door and started to make his way to his motel room to check on Sarah and see how much info she's been able to dig up on Derek Johnson.

After he reached the door to his motel room he opened the door and walked in. "So you're finally back" he heard Sarah say as he walked in the door. After walking in the room he saw Sarah clicking away on her laptop "so how was the pie" asked Sarah amusement evident in her voice. "Its was fine, so tell me what did you find' asked Dean getting straight to business. "Before I get into that I want to let you know that the news was talking about this Derek Johnson guy you're looking for" said Sarah. "I know, it was on the t.v in the diner I ate at" said Dean. "OK then if you're up to speed then I guess I'll just jump straight into it" Sarah said. She then continued "so after you left to get that pie I started to look into this Derek Johnson guy and let me tell you what I found isn't pretty he's wanted in multiple cases of murder, extortion, and kidnapping. He works as a hired assassin using his Curse ability to kill his targets. The worst part is that he can control when the curse kills so by the time the victim is dead he is usually long gone and there's nothing connecting him to the crime. He also uses his curse ability to extort people he will curse people and set it to kill in a certain amount of time and tells the victims if they don't pay him to remove it in time the curse will kill them. So he is an overall scum bag but I think what he did on the news was very odd and I have to say it got my really attention"

"Oh such as" questioned Dean. "Well it's just not the way he usually does things you see normal he sets the curse to go off after a few days so he has time to get away and he can't be connected to the crime when they die a few days later. But when he killed that guy on the news he did it instantly and he wasn't even subtle about it. He killed him in front of witness and didn't even attempt to silence them. Now keep in mind Derek Johnson is a professional a top notch assassin no way he would be that sloppy. In fact based on the reports i'm reading his behavior change drastically starting a month ago and his usually victims have changed as well. You see his usual targets are gang members, kingpins, politicians, and the wealthy. He's a hit man for hire so it makes sense after all those are the kind of people someone would hire a person to kill. But since his change in behavior his victims have been seemingly random. And this latest killing was the strangest yet if I had to guess I say he wanted people to know he killed someone like he was trying to get someone's attentions" said Sarah

"Before you continue tell me more about this ability of his" said Dean. "Alright you see curse is an extremely rare ability that allows the user to place a black skull mark on a person through physical contact, the mark will then kill the individual it was place on after a predetermined amount of time set by the user. Once a curse mark has been placed on someone it is impossible to remove without the aid of the user. Once the mark has been placed on a person it is impossible to save them without removing it. Once the predetermined amount of time set by the user is reach the afflicted dies instantly." Sarah explained.

"So how do we find out what the new victims have in common" asked Dean. "Simple you ask them, you see three of his latest victims lived in or near Stanford California so drive out there and just talk to the victims families and see if the victims are connected in some way" Sarah replied.

Dean then proceeded to walk out the door and then Sarah stood up and said "where are you going" as she followed him out the door after grabbing her things. "To Stanford California where you said to go" he replied. "It's the middle of the night I didn't know you wanted to go now" she called after him. Dean then got into the front seat of his Impala and said "Well i'm going" he replied. "Then i'm going with you after all I have nothing better to do" Sarah said getting into the passenger seat. "Then let's go" said Dean pulling out of the motel parking lot and driving off into the night.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

For those of you who are wondering I will introduce Sam in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** **(I'm making a modification to the inventory ability, previously it had a storage limit of two thousand pounds but I will be making it so that the storage limit naturally increases with time but can also be increased more quickly with training. In addition to that I want to clarify that while some powers are rank on the tier scale and are only so powerful this can be changed with training. Take super strength for example, at its tier one base level it only offers a times ten strength increase. An abilities place on the tier scale is determined by the heredity of the user. However an ability can be made stronger through years of intensive training. It takes about five years of intensive train to go up a level on the tier scale. So if for example someone with tier one super strength or any tier one power wanted to increase their power to tier two they would require around five years of intensive training to do so. In addition almost any power can be made stronger through training but it is very difficult to do so.)**

 **Rarity scale**

Common

Uncommon

Highly uncommon

Slightly rare

Moderately rare

Rare

Extremely rare

Super rare

Ultra rare

Mythical

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Super strength:** an ability that grants the user the ability to magnify their own strength. The extent of the magnification varies from person to person and is ranked on the tier scale. The very minimum that this ability can magnify strength is times ten, in addition the super strength is something that can be turned on and off. This is so that the user doesn't break everything around them and to make training easier. After all the ability magnifies a person's strength which means the stronger the users is naturally the stronger they will be when using their strength and it is easier to train with the super strength off because it requires less heavy weights. In addition when the user activates their super strength their body's molecular density increases in proportion to the strength increase this essentially increases the user's durability. But not only that but the increase in density means an increase in weight which means the users blows have more mass behind them and will do more damage.

 **Rarity: Uncommon**

 **Beast soul:** an ability that allows the user to transform into any animal. The user is capable of both full transformations and partial transformations, an example of a partial transformation would be turning certain body parts into animal parts, for instance turning one's nose into that of a wolfs to get an enhanced sense of smell, or transform one's eyes into that of an eagles to see farther, or transforming their ears to hear better, or even turning ones nails into the claws of a beast. It is also possible through training to transform into a combination of animals and become a sort of chimera like beast. And finally the ability grants the user the power to talk to and control animals.

 **Rarity: Slightly rare**

 **Explosion:** an ability which grants the user the power to generate explosive energy as well as making them immunity to explosions. The user can then channel this explosive energy throughout their body. For example the user could channel explosive energy to their hand and detonate the energy when their fist impacts the target resulting in an exploding punch. Or the user could do the same with a kick or any part of their body for that matter. The explosive energy can not be shot from the body in any kind of energy attack however the energy can be channel into objects. For example the user could channel the explosive energy into the bullet of a gun making the bullet explode on impact or the user could simply pick up a rock fill it with explosive energy and throw it making it a sort of grenade. However the strength of the explosions depends on explosive energy used and the explosive energy a person can have at one time is limited this limit can be raised with training but it cannot be removed. Because of this if the user uses to much explosive energy in one day they will run out. The energy does recover with time and rest but to fully restore energy levels to full after they have been completely exhausted takes a week.

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Aura sight:** an ability which grants the user the power to see a person's aura. From looking at a person's aura the user can determine how powerful a person is, how good or evil the are, and what their personality is like and their emotions. Not only that but the user can also determine if someone is lying or being deceitful because their aura shifts more toward evil when they do. In addition the user can also determine someone's basic intentions from looking at their aura.

 **Rarity: Super rare**

 **Diamond manipulation:** an ability that allows the user to produce and manipulate diamond. This diamond can can be produced from the user's body or grown on the surface of any material around the user. The user can't crystallize organic material without being in physical contact with it. The user can even produce moving diamond constructs that have slight degree of sentience allowing the user for example to create diamond soldiers or beasts to attack enemies with. This is a exceptional versatile ability which grants the user both fantastic offensive and defensive capabilities. The diamond produced by the user is considerably more durable than natural diamond.

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. _line means scene change or time skip, ( _memories_ ), **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking, {quick author note}.

Before I start the chapter I want to say that while this is a Supernatural fan fiction it was at least in part inspired by the anime My Hero Academia but with that being said it is not a crossover because it doesn't share any of its character, places, and even the origin of superpowers will be different so as stated already while it is inspired by My Hero Academia it isn't a crossover.

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own supernatural (or My Hero Academia just to be safe)**

 **Chapter start**

* * *

 **11:28 PM Nevada/California border**

It had been a full day since Dean and Sarah left Las Vegas and he had to say they were making great time. Due to them only stopping for food, gas, and sleep they were making excellent time. As the Impala hurtled down the highway they passed a sign saying welcome to California. After officially entering California Dean couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to his brother Sam. After all how could they not the families of Death Touch's new victims all lived in and around Stanford California and that's where Sams college was. So as Dead hurtled down the highway to Stanford California Dean clutched the massive scar on his chest that stretched from his right shoulder all the way to his left hip. And in sadness and regret his thoughts drifted to Sam (maybe I'll pay him a visit while i'm in town) thought Dean.

* * *

 **Dream/Flashback**

It was a pitch black forest it was cold and there wasn't a star in the sky the only sound to be heard were the footfalls of one 12 year old Sam Winchester, Sam was cold and scared but he kept on running because he wanted to get as far away from his family as possible. After he had ran far enough into the forest that he couldn't hear his brother or his father's shouts anymore. The young Sam Winchester then sat on the ground and leaned against a tree and recalled what had led up to this point.

* * *

 **Flashback within a Dream/Flashback**

Sam had just hit puberty and therefore developed his ability's and in Sam's case it was two abilities diamond manipulation, and aura sight. Sam had developed his diamond manipulation first and then developed aura sight a year later. Sam had never gotten along with his brother they fought and they argued with each other like brothers do but despite this Sam loved his brother very much and he thought his brother and father loved him as well. That all change the day he got his second power more specifically the power of aura sight. On that day he received it, it showed him how wrong he was about his brother and father. It striped away all the lies and deception and laid bare what his family really thought of him. Because when he looked at his father's aura where he expected to see love he saw only sadness and resentment in it when his father look at him. And though his father never showed it or acted like it aura sight stripped that away and showed him how his father really felt about him.

When he saw this he felt shocked, angry, and most of all sad. So he ran to the one person in the world he trusted most, his brother. (Dean will understand he cares about me unlike dad) thought Sam as he went to find Dean and confide in him. So he ran out side where he knew his brother was playing. "Dean" shouted Sam who then proceeded to bury his face in his brother's shirt and cry. "What's wrong Sam" asked Dean in a concerned voice. "Its dad he" Sam started to say but stopped when he took his face out of his brothers chest looked up at his brother. And what he saw shocked him to the core, where his brothers face showed concern and worry his aura showed him Dean's real emotions. Showed him what his brother truly felt about him and it was hatred. In shock and despair Sam backed away from Dean, his eyes wide. "You-you to" stuttered Sam. "you hate me too" "why" ask Sam in shocked. After realized that Sam had inherited the aura sight ability Dean knew lying would be pointless.

"Because it's your fault" said Dean in anger dropping the caring older brother act. "What's my fault" asked Sam in tears. "EVERYTHING" shouted Dean in anger as he shoved Sam to the ground. "Mom died that night because of you, it's your fault" ranted Dean. After catching his breath he continued "if you hadn't been born then mom wouldn't have walked into that nursery and **IT** wouldn't have killed her" Dean shouted. Standing up Sam shouted back "I HATE YOU". Dean then charged at Sam preparing to punch Sam in the face with his enhanced strength. But right before that his fist could connect, a wall of solid diamond shot up between them. Dean's fist smashed against the wall of diamond with tremendous force. But in the end it couldn't break through the nearly impenetrable wall of crystallized carbon. "Damn it " exclaimed Dean clutching his hand in pain. Dean then summon the grenade launcher that his father had given him for hunting monsters out of his inventory. After backing away from the wall Dean shouted "TAKE THIS FREAK" as he fired the grenade launcher at the wall Sam had erected between the two. And with a humongous explosion the diamond wall between them was obliterated.

Dean then used inventory to instantly swap out the grenade launcher for a broadsword and with roar he charged Sam. Sam then slammed his foot into the ground and a series of diamond spikes started to shoot up out of the ground. To a normal human the spikes would have appeared to have been shooting up out of the ground too fast for a human to possible avoid. But to Deans enhanced senses they barely appeared to be moving. Dean continued to charge at Sam dodging and avoid the diamond spikes jutting up out of the ground trying to impale him. As Dean was just about to reach Sam, but then Sam made another diamond wall shut up between them. "Hoping to keep me at a distance and fight me long rang huh, not a bad strategy freak" mocked Dean. "BUT IT'S NOT GONNA WORK" he shouted. And with a mighty leap he completely cleared the twenty foot wall between them. And while still in the air above Sam, Dean raised the sword above his head as he fell toward his brother intending to impale him "NOW DIE FREAK" shouted Dean as he continued his path down toward Sam sword in hand trying to impale his baby brother. But before he could finish falling toward him, Sam quickly jumped back to avoid the attack and just in the nick of time managed to avoid being impaled by Dean's sword. And when Dean came down he ended up stabbing the ground so hard his sword was buried in the ground all the way up to the guard.

Seeing an opening to strike Sam quickly formed a sword of his own, a beautiful shimmering blade of pure diamond. Wanting to end the fight then and there Sam charged at Dean, diamond sword in hand intending to cut Dean down before he could pull his sword out of the ground. Sam then brought his diamond sword down on his brother, but before Sam's blade could reach him Dean pulled his sword from the ground with inhuman speed and raised his steel broadsword over his head to defend himself. Unfortunately for him Sam's superior diamond sword cleaved right through the inferior steel one. The shimmering crystal blade continued its path downward and cut Dean all the way from his shoulder to his hip. Dean screamed in pain as blood poured from his new wound and before he could even call for help he felt a cold keen edge on his throat. And so he look up to see his brother Sam standing over him with his diamond blade pressed against his throat.

"Go on finish me freak" said Dean with defiance and malicious in his voice as he stared up at his younger brother with anger and hate in his eyes. "No Dean I won't because unlike you i'm not a monster who would kill his own brother" responded Sam. And before any of them could respond the diamond wall Sam had erected a couple of seconds ago was obliterated by an utterly gargantuan explosion. Once the dust started to settle they heard the voice of a particularly angry John Winchester roar "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE".

* * *

 **John Winchester's POV(point of view)**

After hearing the sound of Dean's grenade launcher go off John Winchester ran out of the house to see what was going on. As he look around he saw the remains of a diamond wall no doubt destroyed by said grenade launcher and numerous diamond spikes jutting up out of the ground. And and then he saw another giant diamond wall separated him from his boys. As he looked around at his surroundings he realized he was looking at a battle field. After hearing his oldest son Dean give off a blood curdling scream from the other side of the wall he instantly grew concerned so he made a fist and used one of his exploding punches to destroyed the Diamond wall with his explosion ability, and with that the wall no doubt erected by his youngest Sam had been destroyed. And after the dust settled what he saw truly shocked John to his very core. He saw Dean lying on the ground in a pool of blood a massive cut across his chest and Sam standing over him holding a blood soaked Diamond blade to Dean's neck.

* * *

 **Back to normal POV**

After hearing the explosion and ensuing shout both Sam and Dean look over at their enraged father. "Da-dad" stuttered Dean. "Sam what in the hell did you do to your brother" said John Winchester on the verge of shouting . "He started it I was just defending myself" Sam tried to explain. "Defending yourself, Sam you gutted him like fish, for the love of god you're holding a sword to his throat" said John. Sam then dropped the sword and as he looked at his father he remembered why this all started in the first place because he had just found out his family hated him. "I HATE ALL OF YOU" screamed Sam. Who then proceed to run off into the forest.

* * *

 **End of flashback within a Dream/Flashback**

As Sam remembered what had led up to this point he started to cry. After wiping away his tears Sam said to himself "I don't need them" to reassure himself. But In truth he was scared and didn't know where to go. "I can't go back to my family after all by now Dean would have told dad that everything was my fault. They probably hate me even more now" thought Sam in despair. But despite what he was feeling right now he knew he couldn't just sit there feeling sorry for himself so picked himself up off the ground and start to make his way through the forest and the black starless night. And after walking for hours through the forest he could finally see the sun's rays pouring in through the trees and even though he was exhausted from his fight with Dean and then walking through the forest all night he finally came to the edge of the forest (finally) he thought. Giving one final push through the brush standing in his way he burst through the edge of the wood line. And after he did he found himself in what appeared to be a park. After that he promptly fell to the ground and passed out into the grass.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Sam found himself suddenly being gently shaken awake and heard a kind feminine voice say to him "come on get up you can't sleep on the grass". And so Sam begrudgingly opened his eyes and once he did he found himself gazing at an angelic looking girl. She had long black hair, vibrant green eyes, and fair skin. "who are you" asked Sam suspiciously, after being betrayed by his family he now found everyone suspect. Not believing her nice her act he deciding to use his aura sight to see what she was like and what her true intentions and emotions were. And when he did he was shocked because instead of blackness and hate like what he saw in his family's auras in her's he saw pure white, kindness, and genuine concern. Then he heard her speak "my name is Lily" she said with a smile.

"So want to play with me" Lily asked the smile never leaving her face. "Sure what do you want to do" asked Sam. "How about we go play on the jungle gym" asked Lily. "sure" said Sam while getting up to go play with the girl. And so the two spent the whole day together at the park.

* * *

 **Hours later**

As the sun was starting to go down the two friends decided to finish the day by playing on the swing set. And as the two were playing together swinging back and forth Lily began to converse with Sam. "Why were you sleeping in the park" she asked curiously. "Because I don't have anywhere else to go" responded Sam. After hearing that the girl suddenly stop swinging and stood up in surprise. "what do you mean, don't you have a home to go to or a family to take care of you" she asked in concern. "I use to" replied Sam sadly. "What do you mean you use to" asked Lily now deeply concern for her new friend. (should I tell her) Sam thought to himself. He was hesitant in wanting to open up to anyone because after what happened with his family he wanted to avoid getting hurt again. He was thinking about not telling her out of fear that she would turn on him as well, but such thoughts were forgotten when he look on to the kind and genuinely worried face of his new friend. But still distrustful of everyone after what happened with his family he decided to use aura sight to see what her true feeling and intentions were. And when he did he could see that she was truly scared and concerned for him and her only intention was to help him. And so after deciding to confide in her, he told her the whole story. After hearing Sam's story Lily was in tears [sniff] "That's terrible, I can't believe your own brother would do that to you" sobbed Lily. After drying her tears she stood up in front of Sam and with a determined look on her face said to him "well then forget those jerks, from this day forward i'll be your family". And Sam could tell by her aura as well as the determined look on her face that she was serious. "You will" he asked in both surprise and happiness. She then offered Sam her hand and said the words that would echo in his heart forever "so will you be my little brother".

After that Lily took Sam to her parents and after hearing his story they were completely horrified and were going to call social services when their daughter Lily do to her promise to become Sam's new family insisted that they adopt Sam. At first they weren't on board with the idea after all adopting a child was a big decision and getting custody from Sam's old family would be difficult. But in the end a combination of their compassion for the boy and their daughter's temper tantrum convinced them to go through with it. And so from that day onward the kind girl who had found Sam in the park wouldn't just be his friend she'd be his sister.

 **End of dream/flashback**

* * *

As Sam was laying on his bed sleeping he heard that same soft feminine voice from back then say "Sam wake up" but he tried to ignore it in favor of sleep. But the owner of the voice wasn't giving up easily "come on we're gonna be late" said the female voice while shaking Sam awake. "No five more minutes, please I was up all night studying" pleaded Sam. "No our combat exams are today and you can't afford to miss it" said the female voice. "Don't care" said Sam while rolling up in his blankets and going back to sleep."OK you but you asked for it" As he lay there he felt something warm and furry crawl on his head, irritated he opened his eyes to see that a cat had crawled on head and as he was about knock it off of him it hissed and started scratching his face. He quickly reached for the offending feline but before he could it jumped off the bed. Sitting up he looked at the cat in irritation and said "you know, that hurts Lily".

* * *

Sam was running down the sidewalk with Lily, rubbing the scratches on his faces in pain. "That was totally unnecessary sis, did you really have to scratch my face like that" Complained Sam still angry with her for using her beast soul ability to turn into a cat and scratch him. "It was the only way I could have gotten you out of bed in time for school" his sister Lily responded. "After all I can't let my cute little brother fail school" said Lily in playful tone. "Yeah yeah just run faster we're going to be late" said Sam in an irritated voice. "We wouldn't have to worry about being late every day if you didn't insist on running to school all the time instead of driving" said Lily in irritation as she ran faster to catch up to Sam. "I told you I need to get as strong as possible if i'm going to pass this year's combat exam, besides it's not that far to the school" explained Sam. "Not that far, bullshit it's five miles from the house to school. That may not seem like much to you mister fitness but to normal people running five miles to school every day is insane" complain his less in shape sister. "Besides you're already one of the strongest people in the whole school" said Lily.

"Yes and it's because I work so hard that i'm one of the strongest" responded Sam.

"Yeah sure it has nothing at all to do with the fact that you have two ability and one of them just so happens to be a powerful super rare ability like diamond manipulation" said Lily sarcastically. "That may be so but without proper training even a truly powerful ability is wasted" responded Sam. "Yeah yeah sure whatever" said Lily in a dismissive tone. "Actually I have been wanting to ask you something Sam" Said Lily. "Well then ask" said Sam. "I was wondering what were you dreaming about last night, I heard you talking in your sleep and I was curious" question Lily. "believe it or not it was about the day we first met" said Sam. "oh really" said Lily in mild interest. "So have you made any preparations for the battle exam" ask Sam changing the subject. Lily wanted to question Sam more about the his dreaming of the day they met but decided to drop the subject. "Well not as much as you but I haven't been slacking off either" responded Lily.

As they were running they saw they were approaching their college, Stanford. All though calling it a college isn't entirely accurate you see after the appearance of superpowers the school started doing studies and experiments on superpowers. And once WWII broke out the government turned it into a training ground for superpowers a place where the strongest in the country were sent to perfect their abilities before being sent off to war. And even to this day the school is used for the same purpose and that is to train people in how to use their abilities for battle. Nowadays those who graduate usually go on to join the military, become mercenaries, etc.

"Well see you after class" said Sam. "Race you there" said Lily turning into an eagle and flying straight to the school. "Cheater" shouted Sam as he ran to catch up.

* * *

 **With Sam**

Sam had just walk into class and he immediately noticed that quite a few students were missing from class. (They must have chickened out, not that I blame them these fights can be brutal and if you're not prepared you could wind up dead) though Sam. After that Sam just sat in class listened to the teacher miss Olivia who had olive skin, dark hair and eyes explain the rules of the battle exam. "Now all of the students who have agreed to take the exam will be broken up into five different groups depending on your skill in battle the groups are labeled group A, B, C, D, F. With the students in group A being the most powerful and the ones in F being the weakest. This is done to make sure that the fights are fair after all if we put all you people together in the same group it would cause problems. Weaker students could end up fight opponents they have no chance at beating and that could lead to fatalities. Remember kids these fights are meant to serve two purposes the first is to give you real fighting experience and the second is for us teachers to better be able to evaluate your abilities. Now with that being said I will now tell each of you which group you are in once you all know which group you're in I will tell you where each group will meet and then you are to report there after class". After the teacher finished explaining she started to tell every student which group they're in and Sam completely zoned out and laid his head on his desk to sleep. At least that was until he was awoken by his teacher's voice "Sam you're in group A, once I've finished telling every one which group they're in you are to met with the others in group A at training ground 5" said the teacher. "OK" responded Sam who then promptly went back to sleep.

After the teacher had finished telling everyone which group they were in and where said group was meeting she said "OK now you can start making your way to your respective groups training grounds". After that every one stood up and started to make their way out the class. But Sam having fallen asleep and therefore didn't hear the teacher tell them to go to there respective train grounds or the other students get up. As he was just starting to drift off to sleep he felt himself being gently shaken awake and an older female voice say "get up Sam after all you don't want to miss your exam". In irritation Sam looked up to see that his teacher was the one who awoken him. "Let me guess you didn't sleep much last night" she ask "yep" replied Sam. "i'm not surprised most students cannot sleep the day before a battle exam don't worry though your group doesn't start battling for another hour and a half. So if you're tired you can sleep here and I'll wake you when they are ready to start" miss Olivia said while giving him a kind smile. "Thanks" said Sam in appreciation. He then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **An hour and twenty minutes later.**

"Sam wake up it's time" heard Sam who then started to rouse from his nap. "Already" he said getting up. "They start in ten minutes" his teacher responded. "Well then I better get going" said Sam, so he then promptly got up got up out of his desk started the walk to training ground 5. As he was walking down the hall he started to make his way to the stairs when he saw his sister Lily walking toward him "hey Sam wait up" he heard her say. As she was approaching him he saw that she was covered in bandages and her arm was in a cast. "Lily what happened" he asked in concern, "oh this, well I got a bit banged up in my exam" she said. "A bit, Lily you're covered in bandages" he said in concern. "This is nothing you should see the guy I was fighting he's in the ER right now" said Lily boasting of her victory. "Although I'll admit these battle exams can be rough some people even die on occasion" stated Lily. "Come on you have a match to get to as well so come on" She said as she pulled Sam toward the stairs and to his match. "Seriously after that whole people die in the exams thing you're still so eager to send me into these fights" said Sam surprised by the lack of concern from his sister. "It's not that I don't care for your safety it's just that I know you'll win" said Lily with total confidence in her voice. "oh and how do you know that" asked Sam curiously. "because you're one of the strongest people in school, after all you are my brother" Lily said with a smile. "So how did your match go" asked Sam. "OK see it went like this…" Lily began to explain.

* * *

 **Flashback**

The teacher had just begun to tell everyone which group they were in and as Lily was listening for the teacher to tell her which group she was in she heard the teacher tell Sam he was in group A and thought to herself (that group is only for the best, way to go Sam). After the teacher had told Sam what group he was Sam promptly went to sleep. (seriously Sam in the middle of class) thought Lily irritated by her brothers apparent laziness. She was about to throw an eraser at him to get his attention and wake him up when she heard her teacher say "congratulations Lily you made it into group B good job". In Surprise Lily responded by saying "seriously group B but I was only group C the last two years". "Yes but you've made a lot of progress this year and the school feels that you're ready to move up" said the teacher smiling as she praised her student. "Wow thanks" said Lily in appreciation. "You're very welcome, just meet with the rest of group B at trained ground 4 after class for your Exam". Said the teacher. Lily nodded and continued to listen while the teacher informed each student which group their in.

After miss Olivia had finished explained the rules and who was in which group she dismissed the class and sent them off to their respective groups and trained groups to take their exams. As everyone one was getting up to head out the door and to their respective exams Lily gathered her things and got up to do the same but as she was just about to head out the door she heard miss Olivia say "Lily could I talk to for a second". Lily responded by turning around and giving the teacher a smile and saying "sure thing miss Olivia". After that Lily walk to the front of class to talk to her. "So what did you want to talk to me about" asked Lily. "it's in regards to your exam" said Olivia. "What about it" asked Lily. "well I want to warn you, you see group B is composed of much stronger individuals than in groups C and below and because of that fatality often occur and I just wanted to know if you want to drop out of the exam you won't be held back if you do" the teacher said in concern. "I appreciate the concern but i'll be fine" Lily responded with an appreciative smile. "By the way sorry about Sam falling asleep in class" said Lily. "oh it's Ok in fact his group doesn't start their exam for quite a while so if he doesn't want to go to his group when I ask him i'll just let him sleep and wake him when his group is ready to start" said Olivia. "Thanks I appreciate it" responded Lily. "It's no problem but your group will be starting in ten minutes so you should get going" said Olivia. "OK" said Lily who then gathered her stuff and headed out the door.

* * *

 **At training ground 4**

Training ground 4 was a large area about five times the size of a football field and in the center of it was a deep square shaped cement hole in the ground where the fights took place the arena if it could really be called that was 300 yards by 300 yards and was 50 feet deep and had large bleachers on the sides where spectators could watch from. And at the entrance to the training ground she saw a big crowd of people standing around as an instructor began to take role. Lily recognized him as the physical ed teacher mister Johnson he had short sandy blonde hair hazel eyes and light skin. He was responsible for moderating exams and making sure that the contestants didn't break the rules as well as regular training. If she remembered correctly she had him as a teacher last year. She quickly ran to where the other students where and answered the roll call when her name was called. After mister Johnson had finished taking role call he started to explain the rules "first things first everyone taking the exam must first fill out a form stating that you are participating in this battle exam of your own free will and fully know and understand the risks involved and accept that the school bears no responsibility for any injury or fatality you may sustain during the exam. You can find these forms on the desk to my right, once your exam starts you just have to give the filled out forms to me. Also you will each be assigned a number determined by lottery and the people with the same number will be your opponent in the exam. You are to walk up to the desk next to me and pull a slip of paper out of the box on it to get your number, the box is right next to the liability forms"

After that everyone formed a line behind the desk to get their number and liability form. And so Lily got in line to get hers as well and after a few minutes of waiting made it to the front of the line and once she did she reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper with her number on it. (Well here we go) she thought as she did so. After doing that she unfolded the the piece of paper to see what her number was (number eleven huh) she thought. Afterward she headed inside the training ground and sat down at one of the bleachers to fill out the form. After doing so she sat down and relaxed and waited for the exam to start.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

[WOULD THE EXAMINES WITH THE NUMBER ELEVEN PLEASE HAND IN THEIR LIABILITY FORMS AND GO DOWN TO THE ARENA FOR THEIR EXAM] mister Johnson said over the loudspeaker. And so Lily promptly got up grabbed her liability form and headed for the front desk and after giving her liability form to mister Johnson she headed for the arena and after reached it she climbed the ladder down the side and got into the arena. She then immediately began looking around the arena for her opponent and after a brief second of looking she saw them. He was standing on the other side of the arena and had short brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. In addition he stood at an impressive 6 feet two inches and had and exceptionally muscular physique. (God damn he looks like he came straight out of comic book) thought Lily marveling at her opponent's size and physique. (He's actually kinda cute it's too bad i'm going to have to hurt him) thought Lily over confidently.

"Examinees can I have your attention" Lily heard a voice to her right say, looking over to the side she saw that mister Johnson had been the one to say it. He had climbed down into the arena with them "now I will be the referee in this battle exam and before you start the fight I have to go over the rules. First off an examine will lose if they surrender, or lose consciousness. In Addition in order to try and avoid fatalities if I determine that a fighter is no longer able to continue I will end the fight and said examinee will lose. Also if an examinee dies they also obviously lose and while i'd rather you don't kill each other it is still allowed in the fight and you will not be prosecuted if you do so" said the referee mister Johnson. "WAIT A MINUTE" Lily suddenly shouted in concern. "What is it" asked mister Johnson. "What do you mean _what is it,_ you just said that we could kill each other it isn't like that in the any of the other exams I've taken" Lily stated in both concern and surprise. "Well that's because all the exams you have taken part in previously have been group C and below" explained the referee. "So, what's your point" asked Lily in confusion. "Well my point is that up till now all you've fought are amateurs with sub par abilities. And because lower groups are so weak the odds of a fight ending in a fatality are extremely low. But in the higher groups the examinees are considerably more skilled and substantially more powerful and because of that any fight between them is much more dangerous than with other groups and in order to avoid fatalities the examinees in the higher groups would have to seriously hold back but if they did that then it would defeat the entire point of the exam" explain the referee.

"That's right little girl you're in the big leagues now" said a deep and arrogant sounding male voice, looking ahead of her she realized it was her opponent who had said it. (What a jerk, I take back the him being cute thing now I just want to scratch his eyes out) thought Lily angered by her opponent's words. "How is this even legal" asked Lily in disbelief. "It's all covered in the liability form you filled out" the referee answered. "So do you want to drop out" ask the referee. "Go head forfeit then I win by default" her opponent said with with a cocky smirk. "Oh i'll fight all right if only to wipe the smug smile off your face" Lily responded in a sharp retort, narrowing her eyes at her opponent. 'Then each of you go to your respective corners" the referee said. Lily then proceed to walk to the end of the arena and turn to face her smug opponent and waited for the referee to start the fight. "Then let battle between Lilly user of the beast soul ability and Michael tier five super strength user begin" the referee announced, and with that the battle had begun.

Wanting to take down her arrogant opponent Michael as fast as possible Lily shifted into a large Bengal tiger and after giving off a ferocious roar and charged toward Michael. "Bring it on bitch" said Michael while activating his super strength. Lily charged forward and after reaching him lunged at his throat but while in air Michael slapped her across the face send her flying and tumbling in the opposite direction. "Oh you better pray that's not the best you've got little girl" said Michael smugly as he started to walk toward the now downed Lily. As lily laid there on her side she felt nothing but searing white hot pain from wear his hand had connected. After shifting back into human form Lily shakily got to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. (Fuck that hurt, this ass hole will kill me if he manages to land a solid punch) thought Lily while cursing herself for under estimating her enemy. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when saw Michael's fist coming down on her. Reacting quickly Lily back flipped to avoid the hit. But Michael's fist impacted the spot where she had been standing with tremendous force causing a sizable crater and pieces of rock from the floor to fly off in all directions. Lily covered her face and body with her arms to avoid being pelted with rocks, and as she was doing so she barely managed to see Michael's fist heading straight for her head and with the reflexes of a cat she managed to just barely avoid the punch that would have quite literally taken her head off.

Lily then shifted her nails into the claws of a beast and swiped at Michael slashing him across the face. Clutching his face in pain Michael shouted in rage "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT BITCH" and charged straight at her. Lily then shifted into the form of a large Rhino and charge forward intent on impaling her enemy on her horn. The two slammed into one another each one trying to overpower the other but soon it was clear that one was stronger than the other. Lily in rhino form suddenly found her feet slipping and that she was being pushed back but refusing to give in Lily pushed forward and started to push Michael back her horn now just inches from his heart. But just as she was about to pierce his heart Michael grabbed her by the horn with a great shout lifted the rhino into the air. Lily suddenly found her feet dangling the air and struggled in vain to get free. Michael held the rhino form of Lily above his head and as the ground beneath his feet began to crack and break under their combined weight he hurled Lily across the arena. And with great force Lily smashed against the arena's concrete walls with such force that it caused part of the wall to collapse on top of her. Lily overcome by pain shifted back into human form and began to cough up blood. As she lay there under the chunks of rock from the wall that fell on her she looked up to see Michael steadily walking toward her. "Now you die bitch" he said as he approached to finish her off.

But as he was just about to reach her his legs gave out and fell to the ground "what the fuck" he exclaimed in surprise after all other than the scratch marks on his face from where Lily had scratched him he was completely uninjured. But despite this his whole body was shaking and he found himself barely able to stand up. He was drawn out of his confusion by giggling followed by full blown laughing. Looking up he saw that it was Lily who was laughing "so it finally kicked in huh" she exclaimed while laughing. "What final kicked in, just what the hell did you do to me you bitch" he half shouted. "Simple really I poisoned you, remember when I scratched you in the face earlier well it wasn't to simply piss you off. Even though you didn't think much of it at the time the fight was already over the second my claws pierced your skin, you see when I turned my nails into claws that wasn't all I did I also grew venom glands at the base of my claws so that they could poison you". Replied Lily now crawling out from under the rubble and standing up. "More specifically a potent neurotoxin one that will causes paralysis, muscle spasms, searing pain, and if left untreated cardiac arrest. So unless you wanna die I suggest you surrender and let the EMT's up there take care of you" said Lily.

Michael's face turned pale white in fear when he learned he had been poisoned but his stubborn pride refused to allow him to surrender and so ignoring the immense pain he was in and his numb shaking legs he stood up and said "well then I'll just have to finish you before the poison can finish spreading huh". "Fine then if you want to die then fine by me" replied Lily. Lily then shifted into the form of a woolly mammoth and charged forward and slammed into him sending him flying. After it was clear that he wasn't getting back up Lily shifted back into her human form and the referee said "Michael has passed out and is therefore unable to battle and so the winner is Lily" and the crowd of other students in the stands cheered and applauded. After that the EMT's came down to the arena to treat her and Michael's injuries. In the end Lily had a minor concussion and a couple of broken bones and Michael had to be rushed to the hospital to treat his poisoning.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"And that's how it happened" explain Lily. "Damn remind me never to piss you off" laughed Sam. "Oh come on" she exclaimed while playfully shoving him. "Hey hey be easy on me after all i'm the one fighting next" said Sam. "speaking of which we've reached your trained ground" Lily pointed out. Sam looked up and saw that over the course of their walk while Lily was explaining how her fight went they had indeed reached training ground 5. Sam look on nervously at it after all he was in group A and if the people in Lily's group were as strong as she said then the one's in his had to be absolute monsters. And after a brief delay he gave a nervous swallow and step forward to face the challenge head.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Author note: If anyone wants to suggest a power to be used in the story or if you have any suggestions in general leave a review telling me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone back with another chapter.**

 **Rarity scale**

Common

Uncommon

Highly uncommon

Slightly rare

Moderately rare

Rare

Extremely rare

Super rare

Ultra rare

Mythical

 **Rarity: Extremely rare**

 **Acid/poison manipulation:** an ability which grants the user the power to produce a unique kind of energy which they can use to produce and manipulate acids and poisons. The power of the acids and poisons as well as the amount that the user can produced depends on the amount of energy used. This ability also allows the user to temporarily transform their body into liquid acid or poison form in order to avoid damage however doing so requires a tremendous amount of energy. And so the amount of time the user can keep their body transformed is dependent on their energy reserves but as it requires large amounts of energy to transform one's body normally the user can only do it a few times and only for a few seconds. The amount of times the user can do this and how long they can do it can be extended if the user can increase how much energy they possess. The amount of energy the user can have at any one time depends on the experience of said user and can be increased with training. If the user uses to much energy in one day they will run out. The energy does recover with time and rest but to fully restore energy levels to full after they have been completely exhausted takes a week.

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. _line means scene change, ( _memories_ ), **Bold** is important things or supernatural speaking.

Before I start the chapter I want to say that while this is a Supernatural fanfiction it was at least in part inspired by the anime My Hero Academia but with that being said it is not a crossover because it doesn't share any of its character, places, and even the origin of superpowers is different so as stated already while it is inspired by My Hero Academia it isn't a crossover.

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Supernatural (or My Hero Academia just to be safe)**

 **Chapter start**

* * *

As Sam stood in front of the entrance to training ground five he couldn't help but marvel at it size. "God damn it's humongous" exclaimed Sam. And indeed he was right training ground five was massive, being nearly twice the size of a football stadium training ground five was a truly impressive sight. "Are all the training grounds like this" asked Sam in both shock and curiosity. "Nope" responded Lily rather casually not surprised in the slightest by the impressive sight before them. "What do you mean, wasn't your training ground like this" asked Sam, puzzled by his Sister's lack of surprise. "Not even close" responded Lily. "Then how are you not surprised by this" Sam asked. "Simple i'm use to it, don't forget Sam this is my third year going here" responded Lily. "Fair enough but why is this one so much bigger than the others" he question his sister. "Two reasons, reason number one training ground five is used exclusively by group A which if you remember is composed of the strongest people in school which means they need more room to fight. Reason number two, so that it can accommodate plenty of spectators" Lily explained. "What do you mean spectators" asked Sam. "God you really don't know anything do you" Lily exclaimed, annoyed by her brothers constant questioning. 'I'm sorry i'm sorry please just explain" pleaded Sam.

"Fine" Lily exclaimed and after giving a huff of annoyance she continued "you see after the appearance of superpowers the school started doing studies and experiments on them but then after world war two broke out the US government decided to use this place as training ground of sorts for soldiers, they took the strongest people with the strongest powers they could find and sent them here to learn how to use their abilities for battle and to help the process along they gave they school millions in federal funding. But when the war ended the government stopped giving the school this funding. However the school needed the money to continued it's research so they started looking for other ways to make money and one day a private company approached the school and offer to pay them to let them broadcast the school's annual battle exams over television and sell tickets to let people see the fights. Now you see the school was resistant at first because the annual battle exams had up until that point always been private and closed to the public. The school was going to turn them down but then the government got whiff of it and then decided that broadcasting the exams all over the world was great way to showcase the country's strength and the strength of its people. It had gotten political and so the government started to put pressure on the school to accept the offer and so in the end the school caved and accepted the offer. And since that day the yearly battle exams are broadcast all over the world."

"Wait let me get this straight you mean to tell me that millions of people all over the world are going to be watching this" asked Sam. "Yep and not just over t.v it gets broadcast online as well, and not to mention the thousands and thousands of people that will be coming here personally to watch group A's exam" said Lily. "People are coming here personal to see this" Sam asked. "Yep training ground five can seat and accommodate up to two hundred thousand people and in a couple of hours by the time your fight starts every that's one of those seats will be filled" Lily cheerfully responded. "Just what are you so happy for does the thought of me getting beaten up in front of the whole world excite you that much" replied Sam nervous and irritated by the whole affair. "No its because you're the strongest person at this school and soon the whole world will know it" Lily replied giving Sam a kind yet determined smile. Moved by his sister's complete and utter faith in him Sam gave his sister Lily a smile in return and afterward turn to her and spoke "thanks Sis" and after that he grabbed her hand and they walked into training ground five together.

* * *

 **With Dean and Sarah**

Dean and Sarah after crossing the California/Nevada border drove through the night until they finally made it to Stanford California. After reaching town they were exhausted so they found the nearest motel they could find pulled in booked a room and promptly passed out.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

To his great displeasure suddenly Dean found himself being shaken awake but not wanting to get up he curled up into his sheets tighter and stubbornly refuses to get up out of bed. Irritated with Deans stubborn refusal to get out of bed Sarah was about to flip the bed but instead came up with a much better way of getting him out of bed. She decided that she'd go get them something to eat "i'm sure the smell of a fresh apple pie will get him out bed" she said to herself. And with that Sarah grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

After final finding a good dinner to get some breakfast for the two of them she quickly went in ordered some stuff for her and Dean making sure of course to get Dean's apple pie. Afterward she made her way back to the motel and walked in "dean get up" she said. "Nope don't wanna" Dean said, determined to stay in the comfy bed. "I've got apple pie" she bribed. After hearing that Dean quickly shot up out of bed with any further prompting. "Where" he question a in hurry. "Right here" she said as she handed him his pie and breakfast. Not realizing how hungry he was Dean quickly dug into his breakfast. Afterwards Sarah started in on her's. And after finishing she decided to turn on the t.v for some entertainment and then started to flipped through the channels til she landed on a news channel and decided to watch. On the news they were talking about how the Stanford annual battle exams were today and that they would be broadcasting them live. "Wanna watch" she questioned. Raising an eyebrow in surprise Dean looked at her and said "we have things to do today you know". "I know I know but after driving for two days straight to get here i'm exhausted and I just want a break OK" she complained. "Listen Dead touch isn't going to catch himself" Dean replied. "Yeah yeah I know but can't we just wait till later this afternoon I really want to watch the Battle exams" Sarah begged. "Fine" said Dean giving in to her pleading.

After finishing their breakfast a few minutes later Dean question Sarah "so when do the fights start and whose fighting" "let me check" Sarah said as she pulled out her laptop to check for the answers online. And after a good five minutes of searching she responded, "found it". "What do ya got" Dean asked. "Well it looks like the first fight starts in half an hour. "Wow both the contestant are in group A so it should be a pretty interesting fight" Sarah commented. "And the contestants" Dean inquired. 'Well the first one's name is Layla really piece of work, so far she's kills her opponent in every battle exam she's been in and to top it off she's got the extremely rare acid and poison manipulation ability. Got to say, I feel really bad for the unlucky bastard that's has to fight that psychotic bitch." Sarah said. "Agreed, so who is said unlucky bastard" Dean curiously inquired. "Says here it's some kid named Sam, and oh wow says her he has two abilities aura sight and diamond manipulation" answered Sarah.

Upon hearing the name of the younger brother he hadn't heard from in years he was shocked and felt a familiar ache begin to emanate from the giant scar on his chest. And after thinking it over he deiced he had to see him so he promptly stood up and said "we're going" while grabbing the keys to the impala. "Going where" Sarah asked as she got ready to go. "To see Sam" Dean said as he headed out the door.

* * *

 **With Lily.**

After Sam and Lily had walked into training ground five together the two promptly split up with Sam going go to get his liability form and after turning it in and after that headed for the contestant lounge area and as for Lily well she went off to find some popcorn and a good seat.

After looking around for several minutes she got frustrated at not being able to find a snack vendor so she shifted into the form of a wolf and begun to sniff around for one and almost immediately pick up the scent of popcorn and other goodies coming from up ahead of her. So she took off in that direction and after finding the snack vendor she promptly turned back into her human form and went to get herself some snacks. "Yeah i'll have an extra large popcorn with extra butter, extra large soda oh and some gummy worms" she informed the Snack vendor. After he informed her of how much she owed him she paid the man grabbed her stuff and went on her way. After she looked around for awhile she found a seat in the front row near the edge of the arena and waited for the match to start.

* * *

 **With Sam**

Sam had just finished turning in his liability form and had just reached the entrances to contestant lounge. It was located right near the edge of the arena for easy access to it for when the fights started. The entrance itself consisted of a pair of large decorative double doors. Before walking in he braced himself for meeting the other contestants. Before he did so he activated his aura sight ability hoping to get a reading on the competition. After doing so he opened the large decorative double doors and walked in. And when he did he was greeted with the sight of absolute luxury, the contestant lounge was large it had comfortable looking couches and chairs as well as a huge 72 inch flat screen t.v and a bar with a kitchen and private chef where contestants could get drinks and as well as five star food. As Sam looked around the room at the other examinees he realized that all the talk of group A being the best in the school were true. He could tell from their aura's that just about everyone in the room were as strong as he was in fact a few were actually much stronger. Hoping that he didn't have to fight any of the stronger examinees he nervously looked around the room. Since he couldn't do anything about it he decided to just relax and rest till his match started.

A few minutes later he was awoken from his nap by an odd rumbling noise and after a second he realized that it was his stomach, it was then that he realized that in his sister and his rush to get to school on time they had forgotten to eat or at least he did. So he headed over to the bar to get something to eat. "So what will it be" ask bartender. After hearing the bartender speak Sam looked up to see that the bartender was plain looking man with brown hair and brown eyes. "I'll have a large plate of hot wings, bacon cheeseburger, and a glass of ice tea" said Sam placing his order. "coming right up" replied the bartender. After that the bartender gave the order to the chef. And then about three minutes later he got his food and said "thanks how much I owe you". "Nothing the examinees eat for free" the bartender replied.

* * *

 **With Lily**

It had been a good five minutes since Lily had found her seat and she had gotten bored with waiting for Sam's fight to start so she she had pulled out her phone and decided to looked up information on who Sam would be fighting. She was so distracted by this she barely noticed when a women suddenly sat down behind her. Her attention was brought away from her phone when she felt a cold shiver go down her spine and her animal instincts started screaming at her to run. Her eyes went wide and she was about to run when the voice behind her said "hey you're Sam's sister Lily right". She turned around to look at who it was that had sat down behind her. It was a young twenty something of a woman with auburn hair blue eyes and light skin. Upon seeing her she immediately recognized it was Sam's opponent her name was Layla if she remembered correctly. The reason she knew this was do to the fact that she had just been researching her on her phone just now when she found out that she was Sam's opponent and it was because of this research that she knew that the women sitting behind her was a killer and that do to her abilities running wouldn't be possible when she's already this close to her.

Deciding to play along with whatever game the woman was playing Lily decided to responded "yes and you are" with a convincing smile pretending not to know who the woman was. "it's Layla and i'm just saying hello" said Layla giving a convincing smile of her own. "Then nice to meet you" said Lily. Then to her utter astonishment Layla leaned forward and kissed Lily and then proceeded to walk away. Lily scratched her head in confusion wondering what that could have possibly been about, she tried to ignore it but her animal instinct where telling her that something was wrong and unfortunately for her those instincts were right.

* * *

 **With Dean and Sarah**

Dean and Sarah had just arrived at the school to see the exam and had just arrived at training ground five and found a place to park the Impala when Sarah decided to question Dean "seriously what the hell first you were against even taking the day off to watch the exams on t.v. and now you want to go see it live". "Just drop it OK" Dean said as got out of the Impala and began making his way into the huge stadium that was training ground five Sarah then getting out to follow. "Wait I think I know what's going on here, you're going because you want to see that Sam kid" accused Sarah. Upon hearing this Dean briefly froze mid step in surprise but then quickly shook it off "that's a lie" said Dean vehemently denying the very true accusation. "Oh really then why is it I wonder that as soon as I told you the kids name you froze up and then immediately drove here" said Sarah continuing to probe. "JUST DROP IT OK" shouted Dean giving in to his irritation. "Fine i'll drop it, i'm sorry for pushing so hard" said Sarah apologetically. "No no i'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled it's just … I really don't want to talk about it right now OK"

After that they made it to the front gates of the huge stadium that was training ground five and were stopped at the gate by a man that looked to be a school employee "you need to buy tickets to get in" he said. In response Dean pulled out his wallet and pulled out the cash for both their tickets but before he could give the employee the money Sarah placed her hand over his and said "no I should pay I feel bad about trying to pressure you into taking about something you clearly weren't comfortable talking about". Dean was about to protest but one look at the determined looked on her face made him realize that there was no point in arguing so he relented. And so Sarah paid for their tickets and then promptly head inside to find a good seat before the fight started.

* * *

 **With Lily**

It had been a few minutes since the strange encounter with Layla in which she had her first kiss stolen by the women. And Lily was trying to forget about it so she could enjoy the fights but somewhere in the back of her mind she could still hear her animal instincts telling her that there was more to that kiss than just Layla being a potential lesbian no they were telling her that her life was endangered, because despite the smile and friendly conversation she had with the woman the entire time her animal instincts were telling her to flee that the woman was a predator and that she was the prey. Hell she could practical feel the malice and desire to kill emanating from the woman. She was considering leaving when she was brought out of her thoughts when two people sat down next to her. A man and a woman{Dean and Sarah}, her instincts told her that the woman was in no way a threat, that she had no ill intent and lacked any kind of fighting ability. Her instincts were cautioning her about the man whoever because while she could feel no malice coming from him she could sense that he had great power and strength with in him. Normally she wouldn't have been so paranoid about people but do to her run in with Layla her instincts were on overdrive and cautious of everyone they considered a threat. Determining that the woman posed the least threat she deciding to speak to the female. "Hi i'm Lily who are you" Lily said in an cheerful voice that was in stark contrast to how she presently feeling. "Nice to meet you Lily i'm Sarah, oh and this is Dean" said Sarah. "Nice to met you, oh look they're about to start" said Lily. And the others looked to see that the was indeed starting.

* * *

 **With Sam**

Sam was sitting at the bar and had just finished his food when he heard a voice say over the loudspeaker [will the examinees for the first match please make their way to the arena] taking that his cue to start making his way to the arena Sam got up out of the chair he was sitting in and headed out the door. But the moment he walk out the door saw that the arena was absolutely packed with people. As he look around he began to feel more than a little stage fright (shit that's right this arena can accommodate over two hundred thousand people and that's not to mention the millions of people watch all over the world via t.v. and the internet, if I screw this up the whole world will see it) Sam thought to himself nervously. Ignoring his fear however he march on and made his way to the bottom of the arena and looked out to face his opponent.

Upon first glance he didn't see anyone there but after looking to the side he saw the referee and promptly walk over to him and ask to where his opponent was. Once he had reached said referee he saw that it was mister Johnson. "Excuse me where's my opponent" Sam asked the referee and the referee then responded by saying "listen kid you actually got to the arena pretty quickly and the match doesn't officially start for five more minutes, so until then you're just going to have to wait" 'thanks" replied Sam. And with that Sam sat down and waited for his opponent to arrive.

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

Sam heard the referee say "stand up kid your opponent is here" and with that Sam turned around to face his fellow examinee. And when he saw her aura his heart nearly stopped for when he look upon it he saw only black and it was then that he realized that the woman in front of him was pure evil. He could tell from her aura that she was a particularly cruel, merciless, and vindictive individual. He was deeply troubled by it since such black auras are usually only seen in the most evil of people her auras was something he would have expected from a serial killer on death row not a student of the school. But her aura wasn't just evil it was strong on par with his own in strength. He was brought out of his astonishment and horror when he heard the Referee say "let the the match between Sam user of diamond manipulation and aura sight user and Layla user of Acid/poison manipulation, begin" and with that the match had begun.

Sam slammed his foot onto the ground and in response dozens of large diamonds shot up out of the ground and then promptly shattered to reveal dozens of diamond knights. And to the surprise of his opponent the knights revealed themselves to be far more than mere statues for after their reveal Sam with a commanding voice shouted "attack' and the diamond soldiers heeding his command suddenly charge forward to strike down his enemy.

But the first one to actual reach Layla was melted into nothing when she open her mouth and shot a giant ball of acid from it "unreal her attacks can melt diamond" Sam exclaimed in shock. However undeterred by their comrades demise Sam's small army of crystal knights continued their charge toward his enemy each and every one attempting to impale the woman on their diamond blades. However one after the other they all were struck down by the acidic projectiles of their enemy until none remained. After dispatching the remainder of Sam's diamond Knights the woman spoke "well I've got to say making soldiers out of diamond is a cool trick but let me show you how it's done" And with that she curled her hand into a fist and drew her arm back and then a sickly green acid began to coat her arm and with a shout she shot her arm out toward Sam and dragon made of sickly green acid lunching out from her arm heading straight toward Sam ready to devour him whole and melt his flesh and bone.

But Sam countered by creating large diamond wall to block the acidic dragon. The dragon slammed into the wall and to the shock of Sam it began to corrode and melt the wall and then continue undeterred on its path to devour Sam. It had just reached Sam when at the last second he dove out of the way and the dragon continued forward until it collided with the arena wall melting right through several feet of concrete and steel rebar that the walls of the arena where made of. "So how'd you like my acid dragon Sam" said Layla in a mocking tone. (Shit this is bad her attacks are melting right through my diamond, that wall huge wall I made barely managed to slow that attack of hers down. Not to mention the fact that I barely manage to avoid that if I had been even a second slower i'd be dead man) he thought to himself having not heard Layla arrogant remark due in part to his panic at the thought of nearly dying just moments ago.

Noticing that Sam was still distracted by his close call with death Layla decided to capitalize on his distraction. Layla faced toward the sky and fire a huge ball of acid strait up into the atmosphere and upon reaching a sufficient altitude bursted and evaporated. "Just what are you aiming for you lunatic i'm over here" taunted Sam. (Fool do you actually think that I missed just now, oh please what I did was sign your death warrant) Layla thought to herself a smirk making its way onto her face "besides it's not himself that he should we worried about" she quietly said to herself, her eyes drifting to Sam's sister Lily in the crowd.

* * *

 **With Lily and the others**

Lily had been on the edge of her seat since the beginning of the fight and she couldn't help but feel worried for her little brother, in fact she nearly had a heart attack when Layla's acid dragon nearly devoured Sam. But it wasn't just worry that Lily was feeling as she watched the fight no she had also begun to feel ill.

Having just witnessed Layla seemingly attacking the air with her attack she and the others were confused by her actions "Just what the hell was she aiming for" questioned Sarah puzzled by the action. The others were suddenly drawn out of their confusion when they heard a crashing sound next to them. Looking over to their side Sarah and Dean noticed that Lily had collapsed onto the ground. In surprise Sarah immediately got up out of her seat to check on Lily and what she Saw shocked her. Lily was lying on the ground clutching her stomach in pain. In surprise Dean stood up and went over to her to help "what's wrong with her" Dean asked Sarah in concern. "I'll check" she said and began to examine Lily "she seems to have abdominal pain, a fever, sweating and she's shaking all over so if I had to guess i'd say she's been poisoned" responded Sarah in a doctorly tone. "POISONED" shouted Dean in alarm. (So that's why she kissed me, she wanted to poison me but why) thought Lily as she screamed in pain and violently convulsed.

* * *

 **With Sam**

Sam had begun to breath heavily from exertion do to the fact that he had been pushed to brink of exhaustion. For the last several minutes he had been forced to dodge his opponents barrage of attacks barely managing to get any of his own off. He was about to launch another wave of his diamond knights at her when he noticed something odd, it was considerable darker than it was a few minutes ago. He looked up in shocked to see clouds, you see it wasn't the fact there were clouds that was so surprising to him no it was that the fact that the fact that clouds were directly above the arena and only above the arena. That's not even mentioning the fact that the thick dark clouds covering the sky above the arena were the same sickly green color as his opponents acid attacks. He was scratching his head in curiosity when it started to rain. At first he welcomed it hoping that the cool rain would help cool him off but to his shocked the raindrops were a sickly green color and upon touching the ground began to eat away at the cement floor of the arena. Realizing the danger he was in Sam quickly created large and thick diamond dome over himself to defend against the acid rain now heavily pouring down on the arena. "Just what the hell is going on" asked Sam in surprise. "Isn't it obvious" responded Layla in an arrogant tone. "What do mean" question Sam still not understanding what was going on. "Honestly do I have to spell it out for you" complain Layla before continuing "remember when I fired that acid attack straight up into the air you know the one you stupidly thought was a poorly aimed attack well it was really me creating the conditions necessary for me to use my acid rain technique".

(so that's why she did that, shit with this acid rain pour down all over the arena i'm trapped under this dome plus this dome won't last forever at the rate this rain is eating away at it i'll be lucky if it lasts few minutes) Sam thought in despair. "Unfortunately for you my acid rain is the least of your worries' said Layla with an arrogant smirk. "What do you mea **...** " Sam started to say before he was interrupted by the sound of screams of agony. Suddenly Sam's face turned white and he felt his blood run cold when he realized in horror that the screams of agony belonged to his sister Lily. "what's wrong Sam weren't you saying something" said Layla in sarcastic/mocking tone of voice. 'What did you do" questioned Sam. "Whatever do you mean, I don't even know your sister Lily" said Layla. "Oh then how did you know her name was Lily" question Sam now leering at her and speaking in a low intimidating voice. "Did I" question Layla in innocent sounding voice continuing to mock Sam. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER" Sam roared in anger having had enough of Layla's games the sounds of his sister's screams of agony driving him mad. "Oh I just gave her little kiss is all" responded Layla casually, completely unaffected by Sam's outburst. "A kiss" he asked in confusion. "A kiss of death that is" replied Layla. "If got to say though that sister of yours was sweet as candy" said Layla in a lustful voice licking her lips. Remembering that the women in front of him possessed an ability that grants her the power to wield both acid AND poison he realized what Layla meant when she said she gave Layla a Kiss of death. "YOU POISONED MY SISTER" he screamed in anger, now glaring at Layla with unbridled hatred.

"That's right and that's exactly why you're going let me win" said Layla, an arrogant smile on her face. "Oh and why is that" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "because unless you do I won't give your sister the antidote" said Layla. "I get it now why you've killed every single opponent you've fought in the exams. It so that they can't go blabbing to the authorities when you pull this blackmail shit. First you poison someone you're opponent cares about so that when you offer them the antidote they will surrender and not fight back, then you kill them therefore simultaneously winning the match and permanently silencing you opponents about your cheating" said Sam the truth dawning on him. "Figured it out did you, well fine then it just makes things easier for me so just sit there and let me send you to hell with all the others and in exchange i'll save your filthy sister" said Layla in heartless tone of voice a deranged look on her face as she finally showed her true colors. "There is no antidote is there" Sam asked in anger and despair. "What of course there is" Layla relied rather convincingly.

However despite her best attempts she couldn't fool Sam's aura sight which laid bare Layla true feeling and intentions as well as her deception. "No their isn't in fact it benefits you perfectly if their isn't because then once the hostage dies the last person who knows what you've done dies and is forever silenced" said Sam. "Shit that's right you're aura sight ability allows you to detect lies" responded Layla in annoyance. "You murdered all those innocent people, why?" question Sam wanting an explanation for why someone would commit such vile acts of murder. "Its simple really fame, you see I want to get hired by a professional private army. In a higher up position in one of the top tier ones I can make several million dollars a year. But unfortunately they won't hire just anyone so I figure if I made it to group A and one very battle exam it was only a matter of time before they noticed and recruited me" answered Layla. "So you cheated your way to the top, murdered all those people and even tried to kill my sister just so you could get rich and famous. Do you have any idea how despicable that is" replied Sam in utter disgusted. "So what I why should I give a shit what happens to those losers as long as I get what I want. I don't know why I should give a damn in fact if anything I did those people a favor by killing them because by doing so I gave them all a purpose, to be the sacrificial lambs on which my new life of luxury will be built on" said Layla not a single shred of remorse in her soul. "Oh and you're wrong about one thing I didn't just try to kill your sister I succeed. Didn't you notice that her screaming stopped, you do know what that means don't you?" said Layla. As Sam realized that the screaming had indeed stopped he felt his heart stop in terror "NO NO NO" screamed Sam in despair upon full realizing his sister Lily's demise. "Oh yes yes yes, the bitch is dead stone cold fucking dead fuhahahah" replied Layla giving of a cruel laugh. 'YOU FUCKING BITCH" screamed Sam in rage and despair. "Oh please you should be thanking me after all i'm about reunite you with that sweet sister of yours... **in hell** "

And with that Layla drew back her arm coating it in acid and launched one last acid dragon to destroy Sam's diamond barrier and to claim his life. The acid dragon roared as it flew toward Sam slamming into and attempting to destroy what little was left of Sam's diamond barrier that had already been weakened considerable by the acidic rain that continued to fall. The dragon collided with the barrier and the barrier tried with all it's might to repel the attack but with but with one final roar the dragon shattered what was left of the barrier and devouring Sam whole.

* * *

 **With Dean and the others**

"SAM" screamed Dean in response to seeing the dragon devour his baby brother. (I never even got to the chance to apologize) thought Dean who then began to weep bitter tears of despair at having witnessing his brother's demise.

* * *

 **Back in the arena**

Layla gave of victorious smirk at having seen her dragon devour Sam just as it had so many others before him. She then proceeded to walk over to the referee and speak "the kids dead so call the match already or you'll be next'. "O-OK f-fine" the terrified referee stuttered in response. In fear that the psychotic young woman in front of him would make good on her threat and make him the next meal for her accursed dragon. so he began raised his megaphone to his lips in order to call the match. "SAM IS DEAD AND UNABLE TO BATTLE THEREFORE THE WINNER BY DEATH IS…[ **CRACK** ]". The referee began to say before being interrupted by a loud audible cracking sound. In surprise everyone in the stadium including Dean and the others looked to see where the sound had come from. To their astonishment it had come from the huge acid filled crater left in the wake of the Layla's dragon. And there in the center of the small lake of acid stood a large chunk of pitch black diamond with a large crack going through it. [crack] every person in the stadium flinched in surprise as another large cracking sound filled the arena and another crack forming on the mysterious black crystal. "Just what in the hell is that thing" question Layla. Then as if to answer her question the large black diamond exploded in an utterly gargantuan explosion. Layla was then forced to close her eyes and cover face in order to protect her face from the shards of diamond sent flying by the explosion. 'Shit" she cursed and held her cheek in pain after a stray shard of diamond cut her cheek when it flew past her face.

The entire arena was filled with dust sent up into the air by the explosion. After it settled the entire arena looked on in shock at the center of the acid filled lake from which the explosion had originated. All the acid had been blown away by the force of the explosion and gone was the large black crystal that once stood at it's center and in it's place miraculously stood alive and well Sam Winchester clad in shimmering black diamond. Standing there clad in his shining black knightly Armour sword in hand with shimmering shards of diamond falling down around him sparkling like star light made him look as if he were the legendary black knight of myth.

"Just how in the hell are you even alive" demanded Layla stating what the entire stadium no the entire world was thinking. "What your looking at right now is the single most powerful ability that a user of diamond manipulation can attain. This black diamond that my Armour and sword are made of is not like normal diamond or any other material known to man. Being a hundred times harder the natural diamond and a thousand times stronger than tempered steel it's by far the single most indestructible material in existence". Said Sam informing everyone how it was that he managed to survive. "If you had such an ability why didn't you use it from the beginning" asked Layla. "Unfortunately using the black diamond ability is extremely tacking on the user's body so much so in fact that it actual shortens the user's life. I've probable shaved off a good ten years of my life by using it" replied Sam. "but it's worth every last second if it means taking your sorry ass down" said Sam definitely as he suddenly charge forward.

Layla responded in kind by firing a barrage of acid balls at Sam but to her utter horror Sam didn't even attempted to dodge the attacks he took them head on charging forward tanking each and everyone one of her attacks as if they were nothing. And after finale breaking through her defenses he reached his enemy. He then raised his sword over his head and with a mighty blow cleaved right through her. But when he looked at his sword he saw that is was coated not in blood but poison instead. In shock he looked up to see his enemy completely unharmed by the attack and where there should have been a corpse instead stood a living human shaped blob of poison. The living human shaped blob of poison then solidified back into Layla. "Surprised bet you didn't know that I could transform my body into poison or acid. You see just before your sword could cleave me in two I liquefied my body into poison causing your blade to pass straight through me leaving me completely unharmed" Layla bragged about her apparent invincibility. Sam responded only by flicking the poison off his sword. And then proceeding to attack once more. Layla again turned intangible to avoid the attack and began to back up away as he continued to strike again and again making her repeatedly have to turn intangible to avoid being cut. Eventually she shouted in annoyance "just give up you already know that you can't hurt me".

Stopping his flurry of attacks for the moment Sam responded "oh really then why has your aura been getting weaker with each and every one of my strikes then huh. I'll tell you why because your powers aren't a freebie your body naturally produces energy that you have to expend in order to use your attacks. I've been watching you and I've notice that each and every time you use an attack your aura grows weaker, definitely not by very much but still it means that your ability's are limited by how much energy you can have at any particular time. But of course knowing this doesn't change the fact that I can't beat you if I can't hit you and I found it to be a serious dilemma but then I noticed that your aura weakens considerable when you are forced to turn intangible meaning that it requires far more energy to do so then to use an attack. It's the whole reason your fighting style revolves around using ranged attacks to keep your enemies at bay, so that you don't have to use that ability. At the end of the day you are required to expend a certain amount of energy in order to avoid a hit. This means that once I manage to drop your energy down past a certain level you won't be able to avoid my attacks anymore then I'll be able to kill you. So i'll just keep hitting you and hitting you every blow taking it's toll until you just can't do it anymore."

Layla was sweating profusely and consumed by worry by the fact that an enemy has finale for the first time ever realized the trick to her invincibility. So now faced with an enemy that she could not harm and that knows how to kill her Layla at that moment felt nothing but fear. So she fired large purple blob at Sam. And Sam thinking that it was just another ball of acid swiped at it with his sword cutting it in half. And in response the large ball of poison exploded filling the entire arena in a thick poison misty. Sam closed his eyes on instinct in response to the ball exploding. When he opened them he saw that his enemy had disappeared and he could barely see his hand in front of his face. "Your such a fool Sam, you honestly believe that your fancy little black Armour makes you unbeatable oh please, you forget I have power over both acid and poison so if I Can't kill you with one i'll kill you with one I'll just use the other" Sam heard Layla's voice say deep within the thick fog of poison. (Shit this isn't good this stupid little fog of hers not only protects her from me but it's also making me feel faint. I honestly don't think I can survive very long in this damn fog) Sam thought to himself in worry.

But then he was struck by inspiration he realized that he didn't need to see her to be able to hit her. So he slammed his foot into the ground causing hundreds of diamond spikes to shot up out of the ground all around the arena. And based on the splattering sound he heard just now he knew that his attack had connected. At this point he knew that she had to be on her last legs and that all it would take is a few more good hits and the bitch was dead. Unfortunately for Sam he too was on his last leg, the poison mist had started to sap his strength making him feel weak and his lunges to burn plus he could barely stand. Not only that but his vision was blurring and he new that he'd be dead soon if he didn't end the fight quickly. So in an act of quick thinking Sam slammed his hand against the ground causing a giant pillar of diamond to shoot up underneath him raising him up out of the poison cloud. Once up out of the poison Sam began to hack and cough and gasp for air now that he could finale breath fresh air, looking down at his hand he saw that it was blood that he had been coughing up just now.

But his reprieved was cut short when Layla fired a giant ball of acid at the diamond pillar that Sam was standing on causing it to fall. However as the pillar that he was standing on was collapsing Sam was able to see through the mist and from his elevated position he was able to spy Layla. And so after sheathing his black diamond blade to his side he kick off of the collapsing pillar with all his strength launch himself high into air above Layla. As he fell down toward the ground he used his ability to create an utterly enormous diamond hammer and raised it above his head. And after the force of gravity brought him down to earth and toward Layla he brought the enormous diamond hammer down on the woman. Causing an humongous shock wave that blew all the poison mist as well as the acid rain clouds away. After it had cleared he saw the remains of the woman. Apparently she had used some of the lasted vestiges of her strength to turn into poison to avoid being crushed. But the mighty blow just crushed her like an egg. There was nothing left of her but poison splattered all over floor and walls.

Unfortunately due to her being in her liquid form when hit with the attack Sam found himself shocked when all the poison splattered all over floor and walls began to move and consolidate into one spot and after doing so the pile of liquid poison morphed into the shape of a human and turn back to Layla. "I'm back so did ya miss me" Layla asked sarcastically. But despite her act Sam could see from her aura that his last attack took quite a bit out of her. She no longer had the strength to transform. But he didn't need to say this for they were both full aware. Sam was on the verge of death from the poison coursing through his veins and Layla no longer had the energy to transform. Looking into each other's eyes they decided that they would end it with one finale attack.

And so Layla gathered up every last vestige of her strength firing off one last attack "Black sludge dragon" she cried out as she fire off the attack. An indeed it was a fitting name for this dragon was unlike any of the ones before. This one completely dwarfed all the others in comparison is was an utter leviathan of a dragon made entirely of a putrid black poisonous sludge the mere smell of its horrid odor caused all those in the stands to hold their noses in disgust. As well as squint their eyes, the putrid odor of the thing burning their eyes. As Sam looked upon the dragon hurtling toward him he knew this one could kill him. If it connected its hyper potent poison would seep through the gaps in his Armour and kill him instantly. But undeterred he charge forward unsheathing his black diamond blade as he did do so "THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE WHOSE LIVES YOU STOLE" shouted Sam as he charged forward the dragon roaring as it headed directly for him. And then with a single swing of his mighty blade he split the entire dragon clean in two. Continuing forward at full speed he finale reach his enemy "AND THIS ONE IS FOR LILY NOW DIE" he roared out. And then with one final slash of his sword he cleaved the vile woman's head clean off. And this time there was would be no reforming. No this time the woman was well and truly dead.

"LAYLA IS DEAD AND UNABLE TO BATTLE THEREFORE THE WINNER IS SAM WINCHESTER" announced the referee the crowd then broke out into roaring applause in response. And after that Sam collapsed to the ground succumbing to the poison and giving into to blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

[drip]

(Wet) Sam thought

[drop]

(Something is wet) thought Sam feeling what felt like drops of water hit his face.

[drip]

[drop]

"(what is that) he thought

[drip]

[drop]

Giving in to his curiosity Sam opened his eye's and what he saw brought pure joy and elation to his heart. For he saw his Sister Lily leaning over his bedside crying tears of joy. "Sis" he said aloud. "SAM" she shouted in joy as she embraced him. "Thank god I thought I had lost you" said Lily as she cried into his shoulder. "Lost me I thought I had lost you just what the hell happened Lily" asked Sam in confusion. Pulling away from the hug she pointed across the room and said "Yes and I probably would have been if weren't for those two over their". Looking at across the room to see the ones who had saved his beloved sister his eyes widened in shock to see the face of a man he hadn't seen since he was a child, the face of his big brother Dean. And then he heard him speak for the first time since that day so long ago "Hey Sammy"

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Author's note: If anyone wants to suggest a power to be used in the story or if you have any suggestions in general just leave a review telling me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but i'm back with another chapter.**

 **Rarity scale**

Common

Uncommon

Highly uncommon

Slightly rare

Moderately rare

Rare

Extremely rare

Super rare

Ultra rare

Mythical

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, ( _memories_ ), **Bold** is important things or supernatural creature speaking.

Before I start the chapter I want to say that while this is a Supernatural fanfiction it was at least in part inspired by the anime My Hero Academia but with that being said it is not a crossover because it doesn't share any of its character, places, and even the origin of superpowers is different so as stated already while it is inspired by My Hero Academia it isn't a crossover.

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Supernatural (or My Hero Academia just to be safe)**

 **Chapter start**

* * *

 **At the hospital with Sam and others**

As Sam laid in his hospital bed staring at Dean the brother he hadn't seen since that night so many years ago. He began to feel a great a rage begin to build within him. He saw red and out of pure instinct his power activated to strike down the target of his rage. And then to the surprise of everyone else in the room a diamond spike shot up out of the ground from underneath Dean at great speed intending to impale him. To nearly everyone in the room the attack seemed to be moving at such a speed it seemed to be just a blur. But to Deans enhanced senses it seemed to be moving in slow motion and then Dean reacting at nearly superhuman levels leapt back to avoid the attack.

After Dean had leapt back to avoid the attack Sam quickly jumped out of the bed creating a crystal blade while doing so. And as soon as his feet touched the ground Sam charged forward intending to impale Dean on his blade. But to his utter shock in his way stood Lily standing in front of Dean her arms spread wide shielding Dean. Not wanting to hurt the girl Sam came to a dead stop in front of her. "Move now" demanded Sam intent on getting passed her to get at his brother. "No" said Lily defiantly intent on protecting the people that had saved her life. But Sam in his anger refused to back down or listen to reason. "MOVE" he shouted as he pushed her out of the way. He he then tried to continue forward to fight Dean but before he could get far he felt a sharp sting in his neck and suddenly felt his body begin to feel numb and unresponsive his vision began to spin and he soon found himself collapsing to the ground. But before he hit the ground he was caught by Lily and as he laid in her arms just before he lost consciousness he heard her speak "sorry Sammy but I won't let you hurt the people who saved me now just go to sleep" and with that his vision faded to black and he fell into unconsciousness.

As Lily sat there with Sam in her arms she suddenly found her attention drawn away from her now unconscious brother when she suddenly heard Sarah speak "Just out of curiosity what did you do to him". "Oh see I used my ability to turn one of my fingers into a claw and grew a venom gland at the base of it then I just pricked him in the neck and let the venom do its work" said Lily answering the question. "Hold on venom! Is he going to be OK?" asked Sarah in worry. "Oh don't worry the venom is just a mild tranquilizer. It's used by certain species of snake to render their prey unconscious and immobilized" answered Lily assuring the girl that Sam was indeed fine. "Now help me get him back in the bed" said Lily. And in response to her request Dean and Sarah got up and helped the girl get Sam back into the hospital bed. Immediately afterward Dean began to head out the door. But before he could even get his foot out the door he heard Lily's voice call out him "Wait you're leaving but came here just to see him?". "Yeah but it seems he doesn't really want to see me not that I blame him" said Dean a deep sorrow in his voice. "If you need me i'll be at the motel" said Dean as stepped out the door". As he was walking down the hall to leave he heard Lily shout out the door to him "Don't worry i'll talk to him when he wakes up". He looked back to her and smiled "thanks" he said as walked out door.

* * *

 **The hospital hours later**

After being unconscious for several hours Sam's mind finally began to regain conscious and he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but found himself unable to move he sat there in confusion wondering what had happened and why he was currently paralyzed and so he closed his eyes and tried to remember and then it hit him and his blood boiled in anger and he let out of shout of anger "LILY". "What" she responded walking into the room. "What the hell" asked Sam. "Listen Sam I know you pissed at me right now but I need you to know that what I did I did for a reason" responded Lily. "And that would be?" questioned Sam. In response to Sam's question Lily began to explain "To protect those who protected me. When I was laying on the ground in agonizing pain dying from the poison that Layla had infected me with I was terrified, in pain, resigned to my fate. But just when I had giving in to the pain accepted that I would die, that all hope was lost those two came to my aid and saved my life. I wouldn't be here today were it not for those two so yeah I know you're pissed at your brother but regardless of that I wasn't about to just stand by while you killed a man who helped save my life."

Upon hearing Lily's explanation Sam quickly began to calm down, after seeing that her brother was no longer in a rage Lily continued her lecture "Listen Sam I really think you should go and at least try to talk things out with Dean. Now I know you're still angry with him for what he did when when you two were kids but I want you to tried and get along". "LIKE HELL I WILL" screamed Sam angered that she would even ask such a thing. "Please" begged Lily giving Sam her best puppy dog eye's. "I said no" responded Sam much more calmly while trying to avoid her gaze. "Oh come on you know you can't resist my cuteness" said Lily teasingly looking Sam straight in the eyes. Sam tried to resist but in the end he gave in just like always did when Lily used her cuteness as a weapon "fine i'll talk to him". In response Lilly gave out a squeal of excitement as she embraced the currently immobilized Sam in a hug "oh thank you thank you thank" Lily said excitedly. "OK OK enough I can't breath with you squeezing my head against your chest" complained Sam as struggled in vain to escape her embrace. "Oh yeah sorry" said Lily as she blushed in embarrassment.

After being freed from the hug and being able to breath once again Sam ask the question he had been wanting to ask since he had regained consciousness "by the way Lily would you mind telling me … WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I MOVE". "Oh that, you see when I knocked you out I did it by using a venom with powerful tranquilizing and paralytic effects and it seems that even though you've regain consciousness the effects of the it have yet to leave your system. But don't worry the effects should fully wear off in a few hours" responded Lily rather nonchalantly. "Oh by the way what did you end up doing with my black diamond sword and armor" asked Sam curiously. "Oh I took them back to the house I was hoping I could sell them" replied Lily. "Are you serious you do realize I had to shorten by life by an entire decade in order to create them and you didn't think I might want to hang on to them" said Sam giving his sister an incredulous look. "Well of course they're made of the strongest known material in existence if I sold them to the right buyer I could probably make millions" said Lily excitedly a greedy look on her face. In response to his sister's antics Sam couldn't help but burst into laughter. "What's so funny" asked Lily irritated at being laughed at. "You" responded Sam as he continued to howl with laughter. "Hey i'm serious" said Lily frustrated with Sam. "oh sure sure" replied Sam sarcastically, chuckling all the while.

* * *

 **At the hotel hours later**

After the paralysis finally wore off hours later Sam asked Sarah where he could find Dean then called a cab and went straight there. As Sam sat there in front of the motel door he couldn't help but feel nervous he was afraid of how Dean would react to seeing him after all he had just tried to kill and still had half a mind to in fact the only reason he was even there was due to Lily's pleading. Still despite his apprehension he knew he would have to confront Dean eventually so he decided to just suck it up knock on the door.

* * *

 **With Dean**

[knock knock knock]

Upon hearing the knock on the motel door Dean found himself being awoken from a particularly enjoyable nap. But still emotionally draining from his encounter with Sam he decided sleep would be preferable to having to deal with whoever was at the door and so Dean curled up into his blankets and tried to go back to sleep.

[knock knock]

But it seemed whomever was at the door was determined to get his attention but Dean was even more determined to continue sleeping.

[knock knock knock]

(Oh for god sake just give up all ready so I can get some damn sleep) thought Dean in irritation.

[knock knock]

(Maybe if I ignore them long enough they just go away) thought Dean hoping he wouldn't have to crawl out of the cocoon of blankets and pillows he had wrapped himself up in. And as he laid there listening he realized that the noise had gone silent (finally it stopped) thought Dean in relief as he began to drift back to sleep.

* * *

 **With Sam**

Sam had been knocking on the motel door for while now and he was starting to believe that Dean wasn't inside. (Maybe he's not here) thought Sam in disappointment. He decided to ask Sarah why Dean wasn't at the motel. Unfortunately he didn't have her number but he figured she would be with Lily since they were still together when he last saw her. So pulled out his phone and called her. "Hello Lily you there" asked Sam. "Sam what the hell I thought you were gonna go talk to your brother" asked Lily confused as to why Sam was calling her instead doing what he promised her he'd do. "I went to the motel but he's not there" answered Sam. "Wait what do you mean he's not there it's where he said he'd be" asked Lily. "Yeah i'm wondering the same thing and that's kind of why I called I want you to give the phone to Sarah I figure if anyone knows where he is she will" Sam reasoned. "Sure alright" said Lily as she handed the phone to Sarah. "Alright Sam are you sure you're at the right place" asked Sarah questioningly. "Yes i'm at the exact room and address you gave me and I've been knocking and knocking but known one answers door". "Oh I know what's going on" exclaimed Sarah in realization. "Oh then please enlighten me" asked Sam. "Listen Sam I haven't know Dean very long but in the time I have I've learned two key things about your brother one he loves pie and two he likes his shut eye. So with that in mind walk back up to that door and pound on that damn thing that man gets his lazy ass out of bed" replied Sarah. "Just what is all that noise" asked Sam curious what all the back background noise he was hearing from over the phone was. "Oh that well it's probably the other customers you're hearing" answered Sarah. "Other customers" question Sam curiously. "Oh that you see me and your sister decided to spend the day together" replied Sarah. "Why" asked Sam. "Well since we figured you would be doing the same with Dean, Lily and I decide we should get to know each other as well". "Well alright then and thanks" said Sam. "No problem bye" replied Sarah before hanging up.

Deciding to take Sarah advice Sam approached the motel door and and then proceed to bang on it repeatedly, determined to get Dean out of bed now that he knew he was actually in there.

* * *

 **With Dean**

[BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG]

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT" shout Dean in frustration as he was once again drawn out of his nap by an obnoxious assault on his hear drums emanating from outside the door.

[BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG]

The loud banging at the door continued as Dean got up out of bed intent on beating the hell out of the individual currently interrupting his nap.

[BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG]

It continued still as Dean made his way to the door.

[BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG]

"WHAT" roared Dean as he swung the door open. But after seeing none other than his brother Sam standing there at the door Dean couldn't help but stand there mouth a gap a look of surprise on his face. "Sammy what are you doing here" asked Dean in astonishment". "Well you see after I regain consciousness Lily managed to convince me to go an talk to you" said Sam clearly irritated about the whole situation. "Oh by the way sorr…) started Sam before being interrupted by Dean. "No you don't need to apologies Sam I deserved it in fact it's part of why came to this town, so that I could apologize" said Dean completely serious looking straight into Sam's eyes (He can't serious) thought Sam in disbelieve. "About what" asked Sam suspicion clear in his eyes. (If that silver tongued idiot thinks i'm gonna fall for his crap he's got another thing coming) thought Sam as he began to glare at his brother. "Don't even think you can lie to me Dean, you might be able to fool everyone else but you can't fool me or my eye's or have you forgotten" said Sam as he activated his aura sight ability. "I know I can't lie to you no one can both me and dad learned that along time ago" replied Dean solemnly. "Then why even try" asked Sam. "Because what I am about to say isn't a lie and thanks to your ability you'll be forced to see and accept that" replied Dean a determined look on his face and then he continued "Sam I am so sorry for what happened between us as kids, I resented and blamed you for mom's death and that was wrong. It wasn't your fault and I know that now but regardless what I did was inexcusable not only did I wrongly blame you for something that wasn't your fault I even tried to kill you and for that i'm sorry".

After Dean had finished apologizing Sam was shocked not just with what he heard but from what he saw as well because in Dean's aura where Sam expected to see lies and deceit he saw honesty and sincerity. For no matter how hard Sam searched he couldn't find even a trace a deception in Dean's aura but that wasn't all he saw no there was also a deep sense of guilt and regret. Sam could see that not only was Dean telling the truth but he meant every word of it that he deeply and truly regretted what he had done. After the initial shock wore off Sam quickly regain his senses and responded "alright I believe you". "Thanks Sammy" replied Dean a smile on his face. "DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA" replied Sam harshly his sudden rebuttal surprising and Dean and wiping the smile off his face. Then he continued "this doesn't mean I'v forgiven you just that I acknowledge that were sincere in your apology". Sam stood there satisfied with himself over the verbal ass whooping he had just handed to the elder Winchester when suddenly he found his attention once again on the other man whom had begun to respond. "I don't expect you too, because I know that I haven't earned it yet but just you wait as god as I witness I will". "Huh we'll see" replied Sam in amusement the bitterness and anger he had long felt toward his brother dulling considerably. And though Sam's hate might not have completely disappeared whether Dean or even Sam himself knew it or not Dean had already made a big step on the path to being forgiven.

* * *

 **With the girls**

After Sam left the hospitable to go talk to his brother Lily had suggested that in light Sam and Deans reconciliation her and Sarah should get know each other as well. So they decided to go shopping together during which they received a phone call from Sam and after they had finished their shopping they deciding to end their trip into town with lunch at a restaurant. Which brings us to the here and now.

"So are Dean's sister as well or what" asked Sarah. "Oh no you see i'm actual Sam's adoptive sister so no there's no connection between me and Dean" replied Lily. "Oh sorry I just assumed since you and Sam seemed so close I just assumed you were blood relatives so naturally when I learned that Dean was Sam's brother I thought he was your's as well" Said Sarah apologetically. "Oh it's fine" said Lily reassuringly. "So tell me why does Sam hate Dean as much as he does" asked Sarah curiously. "Well he doesn't hate him he just…" started Lily before trailing off in the end. "Are you crazy of course he hates him for god sake he tried to kill him the second laid eyes on him" said Sarah as she began to raise her voice the emotion and concern for Dean evident in her voice. "SHUT UP" screamed Lily in anger. Shocked at Lily's sudden out burst Sarah was left stunned as Lily continued her tirade "you don't know a damn thing about Sam you're so damn worried about what Sam did to Dean but you haven't got clue about what Dean did to Sam. Do you know how I meant Sam huh well I'll tell you how I found him sleeping in a park his clothes torn and ripped from running through the forest all night he was scared alone and he didn't have anyone in the world. I felt bad for him so I decided to play with and comfort him. After hours of playing together finally he decided to open up to me and when did he told me his story. About why I found him alone sleeping in the park and it's because he had to run away because he found out his own family even his big brother Dean the ass hole your defending hated him and when Sam confronted Dean about it Dean tried to kill him". I-I di-didn't-kn-know I'm sorry" stutter Sarah stunned at what she had just heard. Lily quickly regain her composure and responded "no i'm sorry for snapping at you like that it's just Dean has caused Sam a lot of pain in his life and seeing you defend him well I just lost it". (I'm gonna have to ask Dean about this latter) Sarah thought to herself. She was then brought out of her thoughts when she saw the waitress heading toward their table with their orders. "Here's your orders" said the waitress as she set their food on the table. Then the two women who had just moments ago been shouting at each other were able to find solace in their mutual love of food as they promptly dug into their respective orders their anger quickly forgotten

* * *

 **With Sam and Dean**

After Dean had finished apologizing to Sam the two of them went into the motel room to talk and after sitting down on the bed and getting comfortable Sam asked one of the questions he had been mulling over since he had gotten there "why did you come here". "To see you fight and apologies" answered Dean curious as to why Sam would ask such an obvious question. "No not why you came to see the fight why you came to this town because I know damn well you wouldn't have come all the way out here just to see me" asked Sam clarifying his previous question. "Well see I was actually sent here on a hunt by dad and I figured while I was in town I might as well go see you" answered Dean. "What are you hunting" asked Sam curiously. "According to dad a demon possessing a hit man named Derek Johnson also known as dead touch has info on yellow eyes" responded Dean a seriousness in his voice and eyes. "ARE YOU SERIOUS" shouted Sam in shocked and looked at Dean searching his aura for any trace of a lie. "It's the truth after all this time searching for clues all over the whole world were finally starting to pick up the damn things trail" replied Dean assuring Sam that he was indeed serious. "I'm helping" said Sam a determined look in his eyes. "Look Sam …" Dean started to say before being interrupted by Sam.

"That goddamn thing killed my mother I can't just do nothing knowing that it's out there and finally within reach". "She was my mom too alright or have you forgotten, besides your untrained" said Dean. "I was trained by dad too you know" argued Sam. "Yeah but by the time you ran away your training had only just started so to me you're just ignorant civilian" said Dean trying to convince Sam to not get involved. "You saw me fight you know I can hold my own in a fight" argued Sam. "Yeah and so did the whole damn world demons included" responded Dean. In response to the confused look on Sam's face Dean decided to elaborate "listen Sam you're strong and you have a strong ability and that's part of the problem because demons deliberately seek people like you to possess so they can use their ability's and since those fights you were in are broadcast over the whole world every two bit demon out there knows what you can do and that makes you a target and a liability". "Fine then teach me what I need to know" plead Sam desperate for a chance to make thing that killed his mother pay. Dean wanted to turn him down but there were two things stopping him first Sam would be damn useful in a fight and Dean knew it and two letting Sam tag along would mean the two of them would get spend time together and Dean hoped get passed their problems.

"Fine" said Dean with a huff of annoyance as caved and decided to let Sam tag along. "Really" asked Sam surprised that he actual managed to convince Dean. In response Dean reached up and took off the necklace he was wearing and tossed it to Sam "Here catch" he said as he did so. Sam caught it out of the air and lifted it up to the light to look at it and upon inspection he saw that it was a silver chain necklace with a strange looking charm on it. "What's this" asked Sam curiously and in response to his question Dean explained what it was "it's a charm that'll keep you from getting possessed you can go ahead and keep it since I don't really need it anymore, dad gave it to me when I started hunting and then once I was old enough I got a tattooed version". "Now I'll explain what you need to know about demons" Dean started to explain before being interrupted by a sigh of annoyance from Sam. "What is there a problem" asked Dean annoyed at the interruption. "I remember at least that much from my trained you don't need to explain demons to me just skip to the what we're going to be doing part." said Sam eager to get to the hunting. "Fine like I said according to dad a demon currently possessing a hit man that goes by the name dead touch has info on the yellow eyed Demon some of his most recent kills have been in this town we're gonna talk to victims families and see what the connection between the victims are" explained Sam. "Cool do you know where the families of the victims live" asked Sam. "Yep" replied Dean as he got up and head to the door. "Where you going" asked Sam curious as to why Dean look like he was getting ready to leave. "To investigate where else, you coming" asked Dean as headed out the door. "Sure" said Sam as he followed Dean out the door.

After making his way outside Dean got into the front seat of the impala and Sam then got into the passenger seat afterward Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot and began making his way down the road to the nearest home of surviving family members of death touches victims having got the addresses from Sarah and her research. "In the back seat there's a file grab it" said Dean as made his way down the road. After Dean suggested it Sam reached back and grabbed the file sitting on the back seat and began to look through them he then asked Dean a question "did you gather all this research". "No Sarah did" answered Dean. "wait does she know what you're really hunting" asked Sam concerned as to why he would get a civilian involved. "No she doesn't about the demon thing she just thinks its a bounty hunting job" answered Dean. "Well I guess it's not a complete lie it says here there's actually a pretty decent bounty on this guy" replied Sam still looking through Sarah's research. "How much" asked Dean his curiosity piqued by the thought of make a profit on top of get info on yellow eyes. "Fifty grand" replied Sam in surprise he himself shocked at the high figure. "Damn maybe after getting the info we need and exercising the Demon I turn this guy in for the bounty" Said Dean in excitement all ready imaging the different things he could buy with the money. "Why is it so high" asked Dean. "Well like you said the guy was a hit man before he got possessed and seems he was a pretty goddamn good won considering his bounty is so high in fact it says her that he's killed well over a hundred people over the course of his career several of which were politicians" explained Sam.

"I guess that makes sense" replied Dean while gesturing for Sam to continue, getting the signal Sam did just that "But what really interests me is the fact that even after the guy was possessed he kept killing which is weird it says here in her research that his killings had seemingly changed recently from killing his usual targets to seemingly random people and instead of doing it discreetly like usual he's very overt about it. It's weird it's like he wants to be found or something it actually bit concerning". "Your thinking to much into this Sam the demons probably just taking its new meat suit out for test drive, after all demons killing for fun ain't exactly that unusual" replied Dean dismissively. "Well either way I guess we're about to find about huh" said Sam as the impala pulled up to one of the homes of the victims families. After parking in front the house Dean turned to faces Sam to explain what happens next "alright I'll go up there ask the questions you stay in the car" said Dean as got out of the car and walked to the truck natural Sam got out of the car and followed. As Dean was was walking up the driveway toward the house he used his inventory ability to change from his casual street clothes into a sleek suit and tie. "What's with the suit" asked Sam curious over the sudden change in attire. "Well I gotta look the part if their gonna believe i'm really FBI" Dean replied nonchalantly as if impersonating a federal officer was just a regular thing though to be fair for him it actual was. "Wait hold on your impersonating an FBI agent, you do realize that could land you prison right" said Sam concerned. "Please I do this all the time it's the best way to get the victims talking and gather intel" replied Dean dismissively.

"Their never gonna buy it without a badge" argued Sam "all ready got it covered" said Dean as he pull out a his fake FBI badge. "Wait in the car I'll do the talking" he ordered. Sam not wanting to get caught up in Dean's criminal activity decided to obey and wait in the car. After Sam had complied with Deans order He walked up to the home and knocked on the door. And after that a fairly young woman who looked to be in her twenties with blond hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Yes can I help you" she asked, in response Dean using his most authoritative voice began to speak "Hi i'm from the FBI i'm here to asked you some questions about the death of your boyfriend". "Wait but I already told you people everything last week" said the woman in confusion. "Were just following up" he said. "Then by all means ask away" the woman replied. "Do you have any idea why the your husband was killed why the killer targeted him" he questioned "no idea" the woman relied. "Did the killer say anything to you about his motives or anything at all" he asked "no" she answered. "Did you notice anything unusual about the killer" he continued to question. The last question got her attention "what do you mean unusual" asked the woman in suspension narrowing her eyes at the man. "Did smell weird" he questioned "weird how" she asked. "Like did he smell like sulfur or was his eyes black or anything like that" he asked. "Ohhh now I know what's going on here" said the woman her eyes opening wide in realization. Dean was confused as what the woman was referring to and was about asked when she continued "you're a hunter aren't you".

* * *

 **With Lily and Sarah**

Sarah and Lily had just finished eating their meals and after leaving a generous tip the two women made their way out of the restaurant and began to make their way to the car. "So what do you want do next" asked Lily. After a nearly thirty seconds had passed Lily suddenly grew curious of the lack of response so she turned around to face Sarah and when she did she felt her heart stop. Because when she did she saw the reason her friend was unable to answer was due to the fat ugly hand being held against her mouth. As she looked on she saw a man dressed in black and covering his face was standing behind Sarah a hand over her mouth muzzling the poor girl and his other hand holding a gun to her head. She was just about to act when she felt a presence behind her and felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against her skull and a deep male voice behind her speak "now then ladies me and my associate here would like you come with us". Then she saw a black van pull into the parking lot a another goon from inside yell out to his comrades "hurry get the girls in the van so we can out here". And in response the two men behind them began forcing them toward the van. Lily new for a fact that she could escape if she wanted but she feared that if she did these men might hurt Sarah. It's true she hasn't know the girl for long but the last thing she wanted was for the girl to get hurt and so for her sake she didn't struggle. (Sam please help us) thought Lily just before being forced into the van.

* * *

 **With Dean**

"Excuse me" asked Dean in disbelief doubting he heard the woman correctly. "I asked if you were your hunter" the woman repeated. "I suppose, I've been buck hunting with my dad before if that counts" asked Dean playing dumb. "Oh that not the kind of hunting i'm talking about" the woman replied narrowing eye's. "Oh then what are you talking about cause in that case I got know idea what kind of hunting you're talking about" said Dean continuing to play dumb. "The demon hunting kind, now listen you know damn well what i'm talking about so stop playing dumb and just tell me why you're here" the woman replied sharply annoyed by Dean's feigned ignorance. "So tell me what gave me away" asked Dean. "Well considering the fact that I already told the really FBI everything I knew I found it pretty suspicious that they would come back here again not to mention the fact that the questions you were asking were pretty unusual for a FBI agent to be asking" the woman answered. "Yeah I guess" replied Dean agreeing.

"Any way go ahead and ask me what you came here ask" said the woman. "Oh right well to start how about answered the questions I already asked" replied Dean. "Well to answer the first one yeah he was weird I could smell sulfur on him and as he was approaching us I saw his eyes flash black so yeah guy was definitely a demon" the answered. "Any idea why a demon would want to kill him" Dean asked . "Well my boyfriend was a hunter so if I had to guess that's probably why" she replied. "Thanks that'll be all" said Dean in appreciation and having gotten the info he needed he headed back to the impala.

* * *

 **Several hours later at the motel (Time 11:30 PM)**

After talking to the woman and getting answers the Winchester went and visited various several other families of dead touches victims and every time it was the same story. And so after getting the information they were after the Winchesters ended up heading back to the motel to discuss their finds. Sam was sitting on a couch near the window and Dean was sitting on the end of the bed. "So what ya think" ask Dean curious what Sam's opinion on the matter was. "Well the guys targeting hunters no doubt about every family we visited it was the same all the victims were hunters." answered Sam. "Well yeah obviously but that's not what I find weird it's the way he killed them he could've used his host's ability to curse to kill slowly set the curse to go off after a few days so he would have time to get away from the crime scene and avoid suspicion but instead he used his host's ability to curse in order to kill the victims instantly. Not only that but he wasn't even subtle about it he did it in broad daylight in front of witnesses, what do you think that's about?" asked Dean. "If I had to guess I'd say he's trying to get attention trying to draw out hunters to kill" said Sam giving his opinion on the matter. "Yeah your probably right" said Dean agreeing with Sam's conclusion.

[ring ring]

"What's that" asked Dean.

[ring ring ring]

"My phone" replied Sam as pulled his phone out his pocket.

[ring ring]

'Well who calling" Dean asked.

[ring ring ring]

It wasn't just Dean who was curious Sam too was curious as to who would be calling him at this late at night so he checked the phone to see who it was that was calling him and he instantly recognized the number "it's Lily" he said answering Dean's question. He then answered the phone "What is it?" he asked curious as to why she was calling. "I'd like for you and your brother to come and speak wit me in person" but then to his great concern the voice he heard was not that of his sister but man he had never met before. "Who is this and why do you have Lily's phone" asked Sam concern in his voice. "Oh you know who I am you've been trying to hunt me down after all" the voice replied. Sam's eyes widened in horror as he realized who he was talking to "its dead touch he's got Lily's phone" he said to Dean. "WHAT WHY" Dean shouted in surprise and panic. "Calm down I'll find out" said Sam. He then picked the phone back up and put it on speaker so Dean could hear and began to questioned Dead Touch "how did you get Lily's phone and why are you calling" Sam angrily demanded. "How'd I get her phone well that's simple I just took it from her after I had associates pick her and that other girl up for me" the kidnapper replied rather smugly. Sam felt his heart sink in terror as he heard from the demon possessed man on the phone confirm what he had already feared had happened from the second he realized that the bastard had his sister's phone. He also realized from what the guy had said that he had another girl as well meaning that he more than likely had Sarah as well since the two were spending the day together she more than likely got taken as well.

"Why are you telling me this" asked Sam in suspicion. "Simple I'd like to have a little talk with you and your brother so meet me at the old warehouse at the southeast end of town tonight at midnight and i'd come alone and wouldn't try anything if I was you that is if you want to see those girls again" the man said threateningly before hanging up. "So what now" asked Dean curious as what Sam wanted to do next. "Now we get ready" said Sam a determined look in his eye's. "How?" Dean question. "I'll show you follow me" said Sam head out the door. "Where we going the meeting not for half an hour" question Dean followed Sam out the door. "To my place" Sam replied making his way to the impala.

* * *

 **Sam and Lily's house (Time 11:45 PM)**

After arriving at Sam's house Dean pulled into the driveway and parked the impala Sam and Dean then got out the car and began walking toward the door. "What are we doing here Sam the meeting is in fifteen minutes" asked Dean concerned that they would be late. "To get something I think you might need" said Sam walking through the front door turning on the lights and making his way to his sister's room. "What?" asked Dean as he followed Dean into the room. "This" Said Sam pointing to something in the middle of the room. After Dean walked into the room he looked down to see what it was that Sam had brought him here to give him and then he saw it a medieval looking suit of shimmering black diamond.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Author's note: From now at the end of each chapter I will have a list of all superpowers listed in previous chapters. New powers will still be at the top and as usual if you have a suggestion for the story or an idea for a power you'd like to used leave a review telling me.**

 **Powers list**

 **Rarity: Highly uncommon**

 **Perfect body:** An ability that heightens a person's strength, speed, endurance, agility, and senses as well as other ability's to the very limit of human potential. In addition the ability grants the user an enhanced immune system making them resistant to old age, disease, and poisoning. Keep in mind however that the user isn't immune to these things just resistant. So while the user will grow old slowly only about half as fast as normal people, they aren't immortal. Also worth noting is the fact that this power doesn't grant superhuman physical abilities just peak human ones essentially make them a physically perfect human.

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Inventory:** This power grants the user an extra dimensional storage space where they can store things similar to the inventory found in video games. Time in the inventory dimension doesn't flow meaning items that would otherwise go bad with time like food for example won't while in the inventory space in addition the amount of material stored in the inventory space can't exceed two thousand pounds however this limit can be raised with training. In addition the user can equip and unequip certain items from the inventory spaces instantly allowing the user to change weapons, armors, and clothes in an instant. And finale livings can not be stored in the inventory space.

 **Rarity: Extremely rare**

 **Curse:** An ability that allows the user to place a black skull mark on a person through physical contact, the mark will then kill the individual it was place on after a predetermined amount of time set by the user. Once a curse mark has been placed on someone it is impossible to remove without the aid of the user. Once the mark has been placed on a person it is impossible to save them without removing it. Once the predetermined amount of time set by the user is reach the afflicted dies instantly. Capable of killing anything, even supernatural creatures this is one of the deadliest powers in existence. Also worth noting is the fact that the speed the user can make the mark kill depends on the experience of the user so while the mark of someone who is inexperienced might take days to kill, someone who has mastered the ability can make the mark kill whenever they want even instantly.

 **Rarity: Moderately rare**

 **Miracle Wave:** An ability that grants the user the ability to produce a light based energy capable of healing any injury, illness, or ailment. This energy can also be used to treat pain and can even be used to help cure mental illness and if the user is proficient enough bring back the dead as long as they haven't been dead longer than twelve hours and the body is still in one piece. The body doesn't have to be in good condition but as long as it hasn't been blown to bits or turned ash the deceased can be revived. Although to be able to do this the user would have to have master said ability which usually takes at least twenty years of dedicated training. Additionally the speed with which the user can heal depends on the skill of the user so while it might take an amateur an hour to heal a broken bone a true master of the ability could regenerate entire limbs in mere seconds. The amount of energy that the user possess is limited and the amount they can hold at any one time is dependent on the individual. However with that being said the amount of energy the user can hold can be increased with training, whenever the user heals they have to expend this energy. Extensive use of the energy will result in a energy depletion, the energy recovers with time but takes a week to fully recover once fully exhausted. And finally while this energy can be used to heal both the user and others it is far more difficult for the the user to heal themselves than it is heals others.

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Super strength:** an ability that grants the user the ability to magnify their own strength. The extent of the magnification varies from person to person and is ranked on the tier scale. The very minimum that this ability can magnify strength is times ten, in addition the super strength is something that can be turned on and off. This is so that the user doesn't break everything around them and to make training easier. After all the ability magnifies a person's strength which means the stronger the users is naturally the stronger they will be when using their strength and it is easier to train with the super strength off because it requires less heavy weights. In addition when the user activates their super strength their body's molecular density increases in proportion to the strength increase this essentially increases the user's durability. But not only that but the increase in density means an increase in weight which means the users blows have more mass behind them and will do more damage.

 **Rarity: Uncommon**

 **Beast soul:** an ability that allows the user to transform into any animal. The user is capable of both full transformations and partial transformations, an example of a partial transformation would be turning certain body parts into animal parts, for instance turning one's nose into that of a wolfs to get an enhanced sense of smell, or transform one's eyes into that of an eagles to see farther, or transforming their ears to hear better, or even turning ones nails into the claws of a beast. It is also possible through training to transform into a combination of animals and become a sort of chimera like beast. And finally the ability grants the user the power to talk to and control animals.

 **Rarity: Slightly rare**

 **Explosion:** an ability which grants the user the power to generate explosive energy as well as making them immunity to explosions. The user can then channel this explosive energy throughout their body. For example the user could channel explosive energy to their hand and detonate the energy when their fist impacts the target resulting in an exploding punch. Or the user could do the same with a kick or any part of their body for that matter. The explosive energy can not be shot from the body in any kind of energy attack however the energy can be channel into objects. For example the user could channel the explosive energy into the bullet of a gun making the bullet explode on impact or the user could simply pick up a rock fill it with explosive energy and throw it making it a sort of grenade. However the strength of the explosions depends on explosive energy used and the explosive energy a person can have at one time is limited this limit can be raised with training but it cannot be removed. Because of this if the user uses to much explosive energy in one day they will run out. The energy does recover with time and rest but to fully restore energy levels to full after they have been completely exhausted takes a week.

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Aura sight:** an ability which grants the user the power to see a person's aura. From looking at a person's aura the user can determine how powerful a person is, how good or evil the are, and what their personality is like. Not only that but the user can also determine if someone is lying or being deceitful because their aura shifts more toward evil when they do. In addition the user can also determine someone's basic intentions from looking at their aura.

 **Rarity: Super rare**

 **Diamond manipulation:** an ability that allows the user to produce and manipulate diamond. This diamond can can be produced from the user's body or grown on the surface of any material around the user. The user can't crystallize organic material without being in physical contact with it. The user can even produce moving diamond constructs that have slight degree of sentience allowing the user for example to create diamond soldiers or beasts to attack enemies with. This is a exceptional versatile ability which grants the user both fantastic offensive and defensive capabilities. The diamond produced by the user is considerably more durable than natural diamond.

 **Rarity: extremely rare**

 **Acid/poison manipulation:** an ability which grants the user the power to produce a unique kind of energy which they can use to produce and manipulate acids and poisons. The power of the acids and poisons as well as the amount that the user can produced depends on the amount of energy used. This ability also allows the user to temporarily transform their body into liquid acid or poison form in order to avoid damage however doing so requires a tremendous amount of energy. And so the amount of time the user can keep their body transformed is dependent on their energy reserves but as it requires large amounts of energy to transform one's body normally the user can only do it a few times and only for a few seconds. The amount of times the user can do this and how long they can do it can be extended if the user can increase how much energy they possess. The amount of energy the user can have at any one time depends on the experience of said user and can be increased with training. If the user uses to much energy in one day they will run out. The energy does recover with time and rest but to fully restore energy levels to full after they have been completely exhausted takes a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys back with another chapter enjoy.**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. _line means scene change, ( _memories_ ), **Bold** is important things or supernatural speaking.

Before I start the chapter I want to say that while this is a Supernatural fanfiction it was at least in part inspired by the anime My Hero Academia but with that being said it is not a crossover because it doesn't share any of its character, places, and even the origin of superpowers will be different so as stated already while it is inspired by My Hero Academia it isn't a crossover.

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Supernatural (or My Hero Academia just to be safe)**

 **Chapter start**

* * *

 **At Sam and Lily's house**

"Is that what I think it is" asked Dean in shock as he looked down at the jet black diamond armor on the floor. "Yeah I don't really need it since I can make my own armor and it would be a pain to carry it around all the time but with your inventory ability you can carry it with you all the time and not have to worry about it dragging you down or getting in the way besides you might need it in this meeting if things go south" answered Sam reasonably. Dean agreed with his brothers logic and so he reached down and placed his hand on the armor and in an instant it vanished from the room having been placed in Dean's inventory. "Alright then now to get to that meeting after all wouldn't wanna keep the baddies waiting would we" said Dean with a cocky grin on his face that screamed that he was ready for a fight. And with that they both headed out the door and got in the impala.

* * *

 **Just outside the warehouse (11:57 PM)**

Sam and Dean had just arrived at the warehouse just three minutes before the time the Demon told they to meet him. Dean parked the impala on the street in front of the warehouse then got out of the car and began walking up to the warehouse door with Sam doing the same. However before actually went inside Sam stopped and looked back at Dean "So what's the plan" asked Sam wanting to go back over the plan they come up with on the drive here. "Alright we'll go in talk to the guy and try and get as much info out of the guy as possible before we actually go in for the attack. And so since this an obvious trap we'll play along and make him think were helpless so he'll drop his guard and tell us his plan" answered Dean. "Seriously that's your the plan, Dean he's not some cheesy James bond villain that'll just explain his whole plan" replied Sam in disbelief over the seemingly absurd plan. "Oh trust me it'll work you wouldn't believe how much demons love to hear themselves talk and besides if it doesn't work there's always plan B" Dean replied. "Plan B" asked Sam in confusion. "We kill our way out" replied Dean casually. "Of course" said Sam sarcastically, exasperated by Dean's lack of decent plan and brute force approach. And with that the two walked through the door and walked inside.

And inside at the center of the room the girls were were tied to chairs bound gaged with blindfolds on. The warehouse itself was huge on the inside with various machines and shelves on the inside. The two boys were wondering where the demon possessed hitman was when suddenly they heard a voice call out from the shadows to their left "you came that's good now I don't have kill those two beauties over there good thing too would have been a really waste to kill'em" and with that the man they came here to meet Death touch or really the thing possessing the guy stepped out of the shadows. He was about six foot one inches tall with an average build he had sandy blond hair and hazel eye's and he was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

Turning to face the man Sam asked the question that had been on both his and Dean's minds for hours "So what do you want from us to kill us?". In response all they got from the man was a deep bellowing laughter. "What's so funny" asked Sam annoyed by the response he had gotten. "Sorry sorry it's just I've been waiting all this time to finally meet the famous Winchester's the family that's been the bane of demon kind for generations and when I finally do meet them they go and say something so stupid hahahahaha" replied the man in amusement laughing all the while. "What do mean stupid why wouldn't you be out to kill us after all you killed all those other hunters" the Winchesters asked in confusion. "To think even now you still haven't figured it out, well then since you two morons seem utterly incapable of figuring it out let me spell it out for you ... WE KNEW YOU WERE COMING WE PLANNED ON IT" the demon explained. "Wait what" both Sam and Dean explained in shock. "What you didn't think it was odd that I was killing those hunters so openly instead of being discreet about it" the demon asked in amusement "We thought it was to draw out other hunters to kill" Sam said. "Oh please like we needed to draw them out we already knew were all those hunters lived and who they were no it was you two we were trying to draw out. What didn't you find it odd that we were operating in Stanford California of all places, we knew that Sam went to college here hell we've been keeping an eye on him since the day he ran away from home" the demon replied. Both Sam and Dean were shocked at what they had just heard that not only did the demons know about Sam running away but that they had been spying on him for years as well.

Seeing the shocked looks on the Winchesters faces at learning the truth the demon deeply enjoying their reactions continued. "Oh yeah we've been keeping eye on you Winchesters for generations your family's caused us so much trouble over the the century's why wouldn't we. Anyway the fact of the matter is we needed the both of you for our plan, now getting to Sam wasn't the problem sure he's powerful but he ran away before he could finish his training meaning he'd be completely unprepared if we decided to do something. No it was you Dean that was the problem because unlike your brother you actual completed your training we knew drawing you out wouldn't be easy but we did know that your family still kept tabs on Sam. So we knew all we had to do was start killing hunters in Sam's town and you'd show up eventually". "Just what's your plan exactly why go through all this trouble just to take us out" Dean questioned prying for more info. "Oh please like we give a damn about you two oh no you two are just the bait to draw John out of hiding" the demon answered. "Wait why are you after Dad"' asked Dean. "Simple he's trying to find away to kill Azazel" said the demon. "Wait who the hell is Azazel" Dean asked in confusion. "Wait a minute you mean to tell me you've been trying to kill the guy for all these years and you don't know his name damn how stupid can you get" the Demon replied snarly.

"Sounds like a good plan except for one thing" replied Sam a determined look in his eye's. "Oh and what would that be" the demon replied arrogantly. "THIS" shouted Sam as he stomped his foot on the ground summoning several of spikes that shot up out ground at lightning speed intending to impale the man. Caught completely by surprise the demon was impaled by a large diamond spike shooting up out of the ground piercing through his back and out his chest as as his right arm and left leg were also pierced by several smaller spikes. "Well turns out despite all the scheming in the end he wasn't very strong was he" replied Sam in a slightly depressed tone of voice having clearly looking forward to a good fight and severely disappointed by the enemy. "Well let's go untie for the girls" said Sam as he turn away from the now slain demon to the lied up girls. When he heard a sudden concerned voice from behind him shout "NO SAM DEMONS DON'T DIE THAT EASILY" in surprise Sam quickly turned to see that his brother Dean had been the one to give out the shout he had a look of deep concern and urgency in his voice. (the guy's been skewered so just what is he so wor-) [BANG] Sam suddenly found his thoughts interrupted as a deafening bang filled the air and intense white hot pain shot through his leg as piece of lead hurdling through the air at supersonic speeds ripped it's way through his upper thigh. His leg unable to support his weight gave in and Sam collapsed to the ground.

Clutching his leg in pain Sam looked over to the corpse of the supposedly slain demon where the sound had came from and in his hand he saw a gun the barrel still smoking from the shoot it had just fired into his leg and on his faces a twisted grin and then the man who was supposed to be dead started to laugh "hahahahahahaha what an idiot did you really think something like that could kill something like me please i'm not like you pitiful humans because unlike you I can take actually take a hit and still keep moving" the demon said as he slowly ripped his impaled right arm free of the diamond spike that was stabbing through it doing the same for his leg. Then once all his limbs were freed he slowly pulled his impaled body off the spike currently going through it. Both Sam and Dean nearly flinched from how painful the whole process looked all though it didn't seem to bother the demon nearly as much as it did them.

Sam and Dean nearly hurled at the sight of the man no MONSTER in front of them as he just stood there a wicked grin on his face as blood gushed out from his leg and arm where they had been impaled and his guts leaked out of the large gaping hole in his stomach. The individual in front of them currently looked more like something out of a zombie movie than a demon. "Well then I was hoping you morons would cooperate and I wouldn't have get my hands dirty but if you're a glutton for punishment I guess I'll indulge you besides it's been awhile since I've had a good fight" said the demon cockily. In response to the arrogant remark Dean replied in a boastful tone of his own "oh please as if you could fight us did forget the fact that my brother just turned you into a shish kabob not thirty seconds ago, fight us that's a good one you and what army". With an arrogant smile the demon replied "this army" as he snapped his fingers. And then from all throughout the building from out of their hide places behind the various machines and shelves throughout the warehouse a large number of thugs came running right front in center between the the boys and the demon intent on protecting their employer and meal ticket.

In total there were nearly two hundred of them all wielding a variety of different weapons from crude club like instruments to handguns a fact that marked them out for what these men really were dumb muscle, they were clearly not warriors just random thugs hired by the demon with nothing but weak and untrained abilities and there pitiful weapons to aid them in battle. Seeing that his brother was current indisposed due in part to the gaping hole in his thigh Dean stepped up to deal with the thugs activating his inventory ability as he did so. And what the thugs saw shook them to their core, it was Dean clad entirely in shimmering black armor like something out of fairy tail and in his hands was 5.56 mm caliber hand held mini-gun a chain belt of bullets leading from the large gun in his hands to the large pack on his pack containing several thousands of rounds of ammo ready to be fed to the hulk beast of a gun in the man's hands. One of the thugs his eyes wide in terror abruptly shouted out "open fire" and in unison all the thugs that were armed with guns open fired on the two Winchesters. Sam reacting quickly to the new threat raised a large diamond wall in front of him to protect himself from the hail of bullets but Dean for his part stood motionless as the hail of bullets slammed and ricocheted off his indestructible armor. This continued nearly a full fifteen seconds until the thugs ran out of ammo. They stood utterly stupefied unable to believe that out of the hundreds of rounds they had just fire at the two in front of them not a single one was able to so much as put a scratch on either of the seemingly invincible warriors in front of them.

Dean enjoying their shocked expressions spoke "I gotta say i'm grateful after all it's not everyday I get a chance to bust this bad boy out". And with that he pulled the trigger letting loose a hail of several thousand rounds into the mass of enemies in front of him reducing them all to nothing but a bleeding pile of shredded meat in matter of mere seconds. As Dean finally took his finger off the trigger and the hulking mass of steel in his hands slowed to a stop he looked over at arrogant demon in front of him the cocky smile that until that point seemed to be a permanent fixture on the man's face was now gone replaced with a look of shock and terror. "Where's your army now huh" the elder Winchester sarcastically asked as he aimed his monster of gun at the formerly cocky demon.

The demon stood there mouth agape shocked that all of his men had been dealt with so quickly until his mind began working again and he said the only thing that came to his mid at the moment "fuck this shit" and then proceed to haul ass out the building. Dean realized that the threat was gone put the very heavy gun and armor back into his inventory and ran over to check on his injured brother "Sam are you alright" asked Dean in concern. "I'm fine now go" said Sam as he held his bleeding leg trying to apply pressure to slow the bleeding. "Bull shit look at you you're bleeding all over the place we have to get you to hospital and fast" said Dean pulling out his phone. "Damn it Dean did you forget why we're here now go and catch him before he gets away" said Sam urging Dean to go after the demon. "But Sa-" Dean started to say before being interrupted by Sam "I'll be fine goddamn it now go he's getting away he's our only chance at hunting down yellow eyes " said Sam urgently. Dean seeing Sam's logic agreed and ran out the the warehouse door to pursue demon.

After Dean had ran out the door to go after the demon Sam forced himself to his feet blood pouring down his leg all the while as he made his way across the room to the girls. Deciding to untie Lily first Sam walk behind the chair of the girl currently tied up and then using his ability created a crystal blade and used it to cut the girl's bindings. As soon as Lily was free she embraced her brother in hug crying all the while "oh Sam thank you so much I was so scared that they were gonna kill us thank you. And to top it off you'r terribly injured i'm so sorry you got hurt saving us it's all my fault I never should have allowed those men to kidnap us in the first place but they got the jump on us and there was nothing I could do i'm so sorry" said Lily as she sobbed into Sam's shoulder. Suddenly Sam started to feel lightheaded and found his legs unable to support his own weight and he began to collapse to the floor but before he could hit the ground he fleet Lily catch him in her arms and gently lower him to the ground. As he laid in the growing pool of his own blood he felt cold and his vision had started to go black. While laying there he fleet Lily place his head in her lap as she fussed over him "Sam Sam are you alright Sam speak to me shit you're dying from blood lose Sam please stay with me Sa-" he heard her voice cut off as all his senses grew fainter and fainter until he suddenly could hardly see her at all. And the last thing he saw before he passed into oblivion and darkness took him was the distraught face of his sister as she wept over his dying body.

* * *

 **With Dean**

After exiting the building Dean immediately began looking for the demon or any sign of what direction he had gone and after searching for a few seconds and not finding any Dean cursed in frustration "damn it he has to be around here somewhere there's no way in hell he could have gotten far with those injuries even if he's a demon". Dean was about to give up when he saw a splotch of red out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look at it he saw that it was a drop of blood realizing that as he looked he saw that there was a trail of it leading down an alleyway to the side of the building. Seeing the trial Dean quickly began following the trail of blood. As he followed the trail he began to pick up speed determined to catch up to the demon and because the trail of blood was fairly thick he felt confident he could run full speed and not lose track of it.

Pretty soon he had caught sight of the demon he was standing in front of a chain link fence about fifteen feet high and it was about one hundred meters away. The Demon seeing Dean quickly began climbing the fence in an attempt to escape. So Dean push his body to the limit running as hard and fast as he possible and quickly cleared the one hundred meter gap in a mere 5.59 seconds {or in other words he was running 40 mph which according to science is the theoretical speed limit for humans} and with a powerful leap cleared the fence. As Dean was hurdling through the air he looked down and saw that the demon had just finished climbing down the other side of the fence and was right below him. The demon knowing this as well attempted to get far away before the hunter landed. The key word being TRIED because as gravity pulled Dean back down to earth Dean used his ability to summon the black diamond sword given to him by his brother. And once he had almost reach the ground with a powerful two handed downward thrust stabbed straight through the demons right leg deep into the cement and asphalt beneath it. "Well well look what I caught, now you didn't think you were just gonna get to run away did you not after all you did after all shooting my brother in the leg and and kidnapping the girls wasn't exactly nice so how about you give tell me everything you know about yellow eyes as an apology and in exchange I don't torture you so bad you'd wish you were back in hell" said Dean looking down at the demon he had captured with a grin on his face. "I've got a better idea how about I escape and you go fuck yourself" said the demon with arrogant grin of his own before opening his mouth and exiting the body of his current vessel in the form of thick black smoke and fleeing to search for another host.

"Well shit he got away" Dean swore in annoyance. Looking down at the corpse below him he realized that while demon was gone the bounty on the guy he was possessing wasn't. After all the guy was wanted Dead or alive meaning that if he turns the guy's corpse in to the authorities he could still get the reward so with that he reached down and touched the body of the formerly possessed man and with that it vanished having been moved to his inventory space. Normally a human couldn't be placed into the inventory space due to the fact that living things can't be placed into the inventory space but since the individual was dead he could be. After that he touched the hilt of his sword placing it back in his inventory.

* * *

 **At the warehouse**

(Warm) thought Sam as he felt himself being brought back to consciousness.

(I feel warm) he thought to himself as he felt his whole body filled with a comforting warmth.

(Am I dead) he questioned as deep sense of well being permeating his entire being.

For several minutes of he laid there unable to move or feel his body and just enjoyed the feelings warmth safety and well being that filled him. Until he started to hear a strange mumbling from above him (what is that) he thought in confusion. After about a minute the mumbling began to become legible and he was able to make some of it out. He sat there trying to make out what he was hearing it all still sounding like mostly mumbling when suddenly he heard a loud voice pierce through the darkness "SAM". In response he begrudgingly began to wake up and slowly he opened his eye's. And above him he saw his sister Lily leaning over him tears in her eyes "oh thank god I thought I had lost you" she exclaimed as she embraced him in a hug. "You aren't alone in that regard I thought I was dead too, speaking of which why aren't I dead" Sam asked curious as to why he was still here in a dirty old warehouse and not standing in front of the pearly gates not that he was complain of course.

"Oh that's thanks Sarah here" said Lily gesturing to her left. Sam turned his head to the side to see Sarah sitting on the ground near his formerly injured leg. After noticing the lack of pain in his leg he reached down and pulled up his pants leg to see the wound and realized that it had entirely disappeared "how" he asked in surprise his eyes widening in astonishment. Lily simply gave him a questioning look of confusion before responding "what do you mean how I told you she healed you with her ability". "Wait you mean she has a healing ability" Sam asked in surprise. In response Lily gave him a look of annoyance before answering "I already told you she was the one who saved me at the match after that bitch poisoned me remember". "Well yeah but when you said she saved you I thought you had meant she did first aid or called an ambulance or something" Sam explained. "Do you what me to show you" said Sarah, looking to face the girl Sam responded "sure after all I still have a bit of a headache from the whole ordeal". The girl nodded in response before leaning forward and placing her right hand just above his head and then it began to give off a soft pink light and suddenly the same feelings of warmth safety and wellbeing from before filled his being and the pain from his headache disappeared. Then after a few seconds the light faded and she pulled her hand away "there how's that" she asked after doing so.

"Fine thanks I feel great I appreciate it" said Sam. "Bye the way where did Dean run off to it just seems unlike him to just run off and leave you bleeding into the floor" Sarah asked. "Oh that well you see after he dealt with the thugs the kidnapper ran off, I didn't want him to get away so I told Dean to leave me and chase him down" explained Sam careful not to mention the fact that it wasn't really a kidnapper and was actual demon trying to use them as bait to draw him and Dean out. It's not that he enjoyed lying to the girls but he didn't want them especially his sister Lily getting involved with the supernatural. "Oh alright" said Sarah accepting the explanation. "So tell me how did you two got napped" asked Sam curiously. Answering his question Lily began to explain "well like I told you over the phone before me and Sarah had decided to spend the day together so we went shopping and then when we were done we went to a restaurant for some dinner and after dinner we left the restaurant but we were ambushed in the parking lot by these goons. They put us in a van tied us up and took us here". "What a minute you mean to tell me a couple a random thugs actually manage to capture you of all people" asked Sam incredulously. "Well I could've easily escaped if I had wanted to all I would have had to do was turn into a mouse and my bindings would have gone lose then using the forms small discrete form quietly and unseen slip away".

"Oh then why didn't you in fact why did you let them capture you in the first place I know for a fact that you're too strong for a couple of thugs to capture" asked Sam. "Well the answer to both those questions is the same I was worried about Sarah. You see when they first capture us we didn't know they were there till their guns were already to are heads so sure I could have easily slipped out of the thug that had me's grip and hell I could have pretty easily killed the both of them but not without Sarah getting hurt so I didn't fight back and let them take us. And the reason I never tried to escape after they had us was that I worried they would of killed Sarah out of as payback for my escape" Lily explained.

Then suddenly they heard the door to the warehouse open and looked to see Dean walking in. "Hey Sam you alright" Dean asked as ran up to see him. "Yeah i'm fine Sarah here healed me with here ability" Sam replied. In response Dean looked over to the girl and spoke "thanks for saving my brother I appreciate it". The girl smiled in response and replied "you don't need to thank me just doing what I was born to do". "What do mean you were doing what you were born to do" asked Dean in confusion. "Well you see my mother once told me that all powers have a purpose a reason for existing and me personal ever since I was a little girl I've always believed that I was giving this power to help people and nothing brings me joy like saving people" Sarah responded with a gentle smile. After hearing that Dean couldn't help but give a smile of his own as he remembered the words his father had once told him that his powers were a gift meant to be used to help others. "Dean" said Sam calling out to his brother "what Sam" Dean asked in response. "What happened with Dead Touch" asked Sam. "Oh that he got away" said Dean.

Although that wasn't exactly accurate after Dead Touch hadn't gotten away in fact he had his dead body storied away safely in his inventory. No but the Demon that was possessing him the one that they had been really after did get away. Although due to the girls presence in the room in couldn't exactly tell the truth that the demon controlling the poor bastard smoked out and he had his discarded meat suit stored in his inventory. No he didn't think that would go over particularly well with the girls. So he decided he would just wait till he and Sam were alone to tell him the truth. Looking over to his brother and the girls he spoke "hey you guys ready to get out of here and get home because it's past midnight and i'm about ready to pass out". "Yeah let's go home i'm tired" said Sam as he started walking toward the door the others following quickly behind. And after they had all made it out the door and to the impala Dean got in the driver seat. "So who wants the front seat" he asked. "I'll site in the back Lily you can have the front" said Sam. "No that's OK i'd rather sit in the back" she responded. "You sure" he asked "yeah i'm fine you take the front" she replied. And with that they all piled in with Sam and Dean sitting in the front and Lily and Sarah sitting in the back. "So who's house are we g-" Dean started to say before he and Sam felt a sharp prick in their necks before they passed out. Sarah shocked at Lily's action looked at here in shock "what the hell'd you do that for" Sarah exclaimed in surprise and anger. She was about to slap the other girl in anger when she saw that Lily's normally deep emerald green eyes had turned pitch black. "Why are you doing thi-" she started so say before being interrupted when the possessed girl next to her pricked her in the neck with a transformed claw causing her to pass out.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

Hours later Sam, Dean, and Sarah awoke in the warehouse tied to chairs their eyes scanning the room for the one who had put them in this situation when they spotted the possessed girl off to the side of the room a very familiar arrogant grin around her face. "Well boys you should consider yourselves lucky" the demon said. "Oh and why is that" question Dean as he struggled to get free from the heavy steel chains binding him to his chair. "Simple because the today you're finally gonna meet the person you've been trying to track down for all these years" and with that the door to the warehouse opened up and then a man with pale yellow eyes walked through it he gave off a creepy smile and then he spoke "hello boys".

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's note: As usual all previously used powers are below so you won't have to backtrack through the story if you get confused or want info on an ability in the story. Also if you liked the chapter or have a suggestion for the story feel free to leave a review telling me.**

 **Powers list**

 **Rarity: Highly uncommon**

 **Perfect body:** An ability that heightens a person's strength, speed, endurance, agility, and senses as well as other ability's to the very limit of human potential. In addition the ability grants the user an enhanced immune system making them resistant to old age, disease, and poisoning. Keep in mind however that the user isn't immune to these things just resistant. So while the user will grow old slowly only about half as fast as normal people, they aren't immortal. Also worth noting is the fact that this power doesn't grant superhuman physical abilities just peak human ones essentially make them a physically perfect human.

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Inventory:** This power grants the user an extra dimensional storage space where they can store things similar to the inventory found in video games. Time in the inventory dimension doesn't flow meaning items that would otherwise go bad with time like food for example won't while in the inventory space in addition the amount of material stored in the inventory space can't exceed two thousand pounds however this limit can be raised with training. In addition the user can equip and unequip certain items from the inventory spaces instantly allowing the user to change weapons, armors, and clothes in an instant. And finale livings can not be stored in the inventory space.

 **Rarity: Extremely rare**

 **Curse:** An ability that allows the user to place a black skull mark on a person through physical contact, the mark will then kill the individual it was place on after a predetermined amount of time set by the user. Once a curse mark has been placed on someone it is impossible to remove without the aid of the user. Once the mark has been placed on a person it is impossible to save them without removing it. Once the predetermined amount of time set by the user is reach the afflicted dies instantly. Capable of killing anything, even supernatural creatures this is one of the deadliest powers in existence. Also worth noting is the fact that the speed the user can make the mark kill depends on the experience of the user so while the mark of someone who is inexperienced might take days to kill, someone who has mastered the ability can make the mark kill whenever they want even instantly.

 **Rarity: Moderately rare**

 **Miracle Wave:** An ability that grants the user the ability to produce a light based energy capable of healing any injury, illness, or ailment. This energy can also be used to treat pain and can even be used to help cure mental illness and if the user is proficient enough bring back the dead as long as they haven't been dead longer than twelve hours and the body is still in one piece. The body doesn't have to be in good condition but as long as it hasn't been blown to bits or turned ash the deceased can be revived. Although to be able to do this the user would have to have master said ability which usually takes at least twenty years of dedicated training. Additionally the speed with which the user can heal depends on the skill of the user so while it might take an amateur an hour to heal a broken bone a true master of the ability could regenerate entire limbs in mere seconds. The amount of energy that the user possess is limited and the amount they can hold at any one time is dependent on the individual. However with that being said the amount of energy the user can hold can be increased with training, whenever the user heals they have to expend this energy. Extensive use of the energy will result in a energy depletion, the energy recovers with time but takes a week to fully recover once fully exhausted. And finally while this energy can be used to heal both the user and others it is far more difficult for the the user to heal themselves than it is heals others.

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Super strength:** an ability that grants the user the ability to magnify their own strength. The extent of the magnification varies from person to person and is ranked on the tier scale. The very minimum that this ability can magnify strength is times ten, in addition the super strength is something that can be turned on and off. This is so that the user doesn't break everything around them and to make training easier. After all the ability magnifies a person's strength which means the stronger the users is naturally the stronger they will be when using their strength and it is easier to train with the super strength off because it requires less heavy weights. In addition when the user activates their super strength their body's molecular density increases in proportion to the strength increase this essentially increases the user's durability. But not only that but the increase in density means an increase in weight which means the users blows have more mass behind them and will do more damage.

 **Rarity: Uncommon**

 **Beast soul:** an ability that allows the user to transform into any animal. The user is capable of both full transformations and partial transformations, an example of a partial transformation would be turning certain body parts into animal parts, for instance turning one's nose into that of a wolfs to get an enhanced sense of smell, or transform one's eyes into that of an eagles to see farther, or transforming their ears to hear better, or even turning ones nails into the claws of a beast. It is also possible through training to transform into a combination of animals and become a sort of chimera like beast. And finally the ability grants the user the power to talk to and control animals.

 **Rarity: Slightly rare**

 **Explosion:** an ability which grants the user the power to generate explosive energy as well as making them immunity to explosions. The user can then channel this explosive energy throughout their body. For example the user could channel explosive energy to their hand and detonate the energy when their fist impacts the target resulting in an exploding punch. Or the user could do the same with a kick or any part of their body for that matter. The explosive energy can not be shot from the body in any kind of energy attack however the energy can be channel into objects. For example the user could channel the explosive energy into the bullet of a gun making the bullet explode on impact or the user could simply pick up a rock fill it with explosive energy and throw it making it a sort of grenade. However the strength of the explosions depends on explosive energy used and the explosive energy a person can have at one time is limited this limit can be raised with training but it cannot be removed. Because of this if the user uses to much explosive energy in one day they will run out. The energy does recover with time and rest but to fully restore energy levels to full after they have been completely exhausted takes a week.

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Aura sight:** an ability which grants the user the power to see a person's aura. From looking at a person's aura the user can determine how powerful a person is, how good or evil they are, and what their personality is like and their emotions. Not only that but the user can also determine if someone is lying or being deceitful. In addition the user can also determine someone's basic intentions from looking at their aura.

 **Rarity: Super rare**

 **Diamond manipulation:** an ability that allows the user to produce and manipulate diamond. This diamond can can be produced from the user's body or grown on the surface of any material around the user. The user can't crystallize organic material without being in physical contact with it. The user can even produce moving diamond constructs that have slight degree of sentience allowing the user for example to create diamond soldiers or beasts to attack enemies with. This is a exceptional versatile ability which grants the user both fantastic offensive and defensive capabilities. The diamond produced by the user is considerably more durable than natural diamond.

 **Rarity: extremely rare**

 **Acid/poison manipulation:** an ability which grants the user the power to produce a unique kind of energy which they can use to produce and manipulate acids and poisons. The power of the acids and poisons as well as the amount that the user can produced depends on the amount of energy used. This ability also allows the user to temporarily transform their body into liquid acid or poison form in order to avoid damage however doing so requires a tremendous amount of energy. And so the amount of time the user can keep their body transformed is dependent on their energy reserves but as it requires large amounts of energy to transform one's body normally the user can only do it a few times and only for a few seconds. The amount of times the user can do this and how long they can do it can be extended if the user can increase how much energy they possess. The amount of energy the user can have at any one time depends on the experience of said user and can be increased with training. If the user uses to much energy in one day they will run out. The energy does recover with time and rest but to fully restore energy levels to full after they have been completely exhausted a week.


	7. Chapter 7

I am putting this story hiatus sorry about doing this on cliffhanger. If your wondering why I'm doing this it's because this story is several chapters in and it's barely gotten any views or attention at all so I have recently started writing another story and I have noticed that this new story is getting nearly ten times the views and attention as this one. And so from now I'm going to primarily focus on the new story but that doesn't this story has been abandoned I might still pick this story back up at some point.


End file.
